Les contes de Kuchiki
by Don Cocono
Summary: Dime, ¿crees ser capaz de albergar a varias personas en ese lugar especial de tu corazón donde sólo lo puede ocupar una? Puedo decirte que no, pero ¿quien soy yo para impedirte que lo descubras por tu cuenta?. Nota: Gender-Bender, Multi-pairing
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo. Historia adaptada a partir de una obra de Jacques Offenbach**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Al anochecer, las velas y faroles se encendían en un pequeño bar de Tokio, justo detrás del teatro Takarazuka, uno de los más importantes de Japón y bien conocido por tener la única compañía de espectáculos integrada únicamente por mujeres. Era un sitio reducido de dos plantas, midiendo cerca de treinta metros cuadrados, con piso de duela, varias mesas y una barra repleta de licores, aunque lo que más abundaba era el sake, de distintos tipos. Aún en pleno año de 1940, conservaba un aire tradicional que atraía a mucha gente, tanto local como de otras ciudades. La nieve comenzaba a caer, a un ritmo lento, lo cual era una pequeña alerta para el personal del bar.

— Vamos, apúrense —decía una mujer madura a los meseros—. Ya casi llegan todos, y no quiero imaginar el momento en que se acabe el concierto, estaremos a reventar. Además ya empezó a nevar, así que hay que movernos.

Ellos sólo asintieron, mientras la mujer se paseaba por el bar, preguntando por cosas faltantes o ayuda en caso de necesitarla. Lucía muy bien en su figura, como si sus cincuenta y cuatro años no se notaran en absoluto, su pelo largo hasta la espalda, un poco ondulado y de color pardo oscuro, su rostro no tenía rastros de arrugas y era dueño de unos tranquilizantes ojos marrones. Vestía un elaborado kimono negro, con bastantes detalles dorados y rojos en mangas y escote, además de traer un sombrero de paja y un amplio fular rosa con estampados florales.

Mientras los meseros, hombres y mujeres ataviados con un sencillo kimono negro, limpiaban las mesas, ingresó un hombre al bar, sacudiéndose la nieve. Era alto, de un metro y ochenta centímetros, y delgado; su pelo era anaranjado oscuro, liso y largo hasta las orejas, y sus ojos grises y de apariencia amable. Él vestía un traje chino bastante elegante de color negro, con un pequeño broche azul en forma de flor en el pecho, además de un robusto haori blanco encima a causa del frío.

— Madame Kyoraku, buenas noches —saludó el hombre, desprendiéndose del grueso haori y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— Buenas noches, señor Inoue —correspondió la aludida, inclinándose también—, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar? —cuestionó.

— ¿Va a venir Ichigo Kurosaki aquí? —interrogó Inoue, tomando lugar en una mesa cercana.

Madame Kyoraku asintió: — Por supuesto —respondió—. Reservó una mesa para ella y su novio, Rukio Kuchiki, después de su concierto.

El hombre de pelo anaranjado puso una cara de ligera consternación: — ¿El hombre que se la pasa gritándole todo el tiempo? —preguntó sin disimular su preocupación— ¿El hombre que parece que se burla de ella?

La mujer asintió: — Él mismo —respondió sin alterarse—. Además, le recuerdo Hikoboshi que fue Rukio el causante de que Ichigo desarrollara curiosidad por la guitarra.

— Bueno, yo no tengo dinero como para regalarle algo así —repuso el hombre, bufando un poco—, pero ¿sabe si va a venir antes Ichigo que Rukio? —interrogó.

— No lo sé —contestó la mujer—, puedo preguntar ¿por qué el motivo de que ella venga antes? —inquirió.

— Ah, es que quería pedirle si le puede dar esta pequeña carta a Kurosaki —respondió Hikoboshi, tendiéndole la epístola, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza. Algo decepcionado, se guardó el documento en su traje.

— No creo que sea prudente, señor Inoue —respondió Kyoraku—. Además, usted ya perdió su oportunidad, déjela ser feliz —y se alejó de la mesa del hombre para ayudar a sus empleados.

" _Menuda suerte"_ pensó Hikoboshi _"Sólo por tener dinero, haber estado en muchas partes y conocer el mundo ya puede darse el lujo de fascinar a la gente con sus historias. Es un engreído"_. Sacó su pipa y una bolsita de tabaco, y procedió a encenderlo, para luego dar grandes bocanadas de humo. _" Vaya suerte que tiene, ¿cómo pudo cautivar a Kurosaki? Bueno, es comprensible. Tiene más cualidades que yo, por ejemplo…"_

Mientras Hikoboshi Inoue maldecía interiormente su situación, los meseros ya habían terminado de arreglar el lugar. Y parecía que fue en el momento justo, pues algunas personas más habían llegado al bar.

— Shunsiko, buenas noches —saludó una mujer que recién ingresaba a la dueña del bar. A simple vista, parecía que tenía la misma edad que Madame Kyoraku y estaba muy bien conservada, pues los años no se reflejaban en su esbelta figura. Tenía el pelo largo hasta media espalda, blanco y lacio; además de unos grandes y alegres ojos marrones, que contrastaban bastante con el aire enfermizo de la fémina. Ella, a diferencia de su castaña amiga, vestía un sencillo y grueso kimono verde oliva.

— Juushino, buenas noches —le devolvió el saludo Shunsiko—, ¿qué te trae por acá? —cuestionó.

— El concierto de Ichigo, por supuesto —respondió la mujer de pelo blanco, sacudiéndose la nieve—. No me perdería a la primera guitarrista de Japón por nada del mundo.

— Sí dicen que es muy buena —agregó Madame Kyoraku—, se esforzó mucho para estudiar en una de esas escuelas que su novio visitó en Europa. Aunque —respiró un poco—, si mencionaste que viniste al concierto, entonces ¿ya acabó?

— Por supuesto, Shunsiko —dijo Juushino—. Así que vas a tener casa llena, es el único sitio cerca del teatro para tomarse un trago.

Casi inmediatamente de que Juushino tomara una mesa, un pequeño tropel, compuesto de cerca de treinta hombres y mujeres, entró al bar de manera ordenada. Platicaban alegremente, sobretodo de la maravillosa ejecución que Ichigo Kurosaki tenía en la guitarra, ese instrumento musical raro y prohibido en Japón, pero perfectamente conocido en el resto del mundo, mientras iban ocupando las mesas. Los meseros, ni lerdos ni perezosos, se acercaron a ellos, anotando sus encargos y trayéndoselos en el menor tiempo posible.

Después de que la gente dispusiera de una mesa y sus bebidas, un par de individuos más entraron, y los presentes los saludaron de una manera bastante cálida, estrechando sus manos o dedicándoles sendas inclinaciones. Eran dos hombres, uno bastante alto de cerca de un metro y ochenta y cinco centímetros, delgado, como de veinticinco años, el pelo lo tenía de color naranja brillante, algo crecido y ondulado en las puntas, ojos grandes y azules, de rostro alargado y de un ligero aire seductor; el otro era muy bajo, cerca de un metro y cincuenta centímetros de altura, menudo, de aparentes diecisiete años, de pelo corto, negro y lacio, de ojos pequeños, afilados y de color violeta oscuro, y de rostro un poco fruncido. Ambos vestían trajes tipo occidentales, de color pardo y negro respectivamente, además de que el hombre de pelo naranja tenía una cadena que sobresalía de uno de los bolsillos de su saco.

— Buenas noches, Rukio—saludó Shunsiko, cuando los dos ocuparon una mesa, al lado de Juushino—, buenas noches Ran.

— Buenas noches —respondieron ambos hombres.

— ¿Y qué tal el concierto? —preguntó Juushino— ¿Cómo les pareció?

— Para serle franco, Madame Ukitake —respondió el hombre pelinegro —, digamos que Ichigo alcanzó un buen nivel.

— Pues dices eso porque es tu novia, Rukio —repuso el hombre de pelo naranja, se reclinó un poco y apoyó ambas manos detrás de la cabeza—. Yo me quedé dormido a mitad del concierto, pero fue muy relajante.

Juushino rió: — A ti te hace falta apreciar un poco más las artes, Ran —dijo, ganándose una molesta mirada del hombrecito—. Debiste poner más atención en los viajes que hiciste con Rukio.

— Bueno, ¿y qué van a ordenar? —cuestionó Shunsiko.

— Yo quiero una jarra de sake —pidió Ran, frotándose las manos.

— Yo un té, buena señora, pero que sea de la India —pidió Rukio.

Shunsiko arqueó la ceja derecha: — ¿Té hindú? —repitió interrogante—. Bueno, deja ver si tengo algunas hojas en mi alacena.

— Si no es mucha molestia me encantaría uno de hojas ligeramente tostadas. Le da un toque bastante sutil —sugirió el hombre pelinegro. Shunsiko sólo negó con la cabeza, mientras revisaba muchas cajitas que se encontraban debajo de la barra.

— Vaya Rukio, se nota que conoces el mundo —dijo Juushino —. Me imagino que has conocido muchas cosas en tus viajes. Además, eres bien conocido por contarnos las anécdotas de tus viajes.

— Disculpe mi falta de modestia, Madame Ukitake, pero sí. He viajado a través de muchos países, conociendo culturas variadas y múltiples personajes —comentó Rukio—. Así, he podido sacar inspiración para mis escritos.

Shunsiko regresó con el pedido de Ran y Rukio. El hombre de pelo naranja aceptó la jarra y el pelinegro su té. Ran le dio un rápido sorbo, mientras Rukio bebió de manera lenta.

Un joven bastante alto y de cabello gris se acercó a la mesa: — ¿Y nos podría decir, si en alguno de sus viajes se enamoró? ¿Hubo alguien más además de la guitarrista? —preguntó. Esto hizo que todos los presentes, incluso Hikoboshi levantó la vista disimuladamente, le dedicaran su atención y Ran soltara algunas risas.

Rukio, un poco abrumado, se lamió los labios y sonrió ligeramente: — Bueno, debo admitirlo. Hubo algunas más antes de Ichigo, que me deslumbraron en tres ocasiones—respondió—. Y todo comenzó aquí en Japón, con una mujer llamada Byakuya…

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. Aquí les traigo un nuevo fanfic, basado en una ópera de Jacques Offenbach que se llama "Les contes d'Hoffman". Un pequeño regalo para un grupo de Facebook que es multi-pairing de Rukia. Aunque aquí va a ser un cambio de género, como se habrán dado cuenta.  
**

 ***Este va a ser un fic reescrito. El original tenía a Orihime hombre como protagonista, pero por la escasa respuesta y el nulo análisis de los fans de Orihime decidí cancelarlo. Ahora que lo he reeplanteado espero que tenga más aceptación entre los fans de Rukia.**

 ***Sus opiniones y críticas bien planteadas son bienvenidas.**

 **Gracias por leer**


	2. Byakuya

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Historia adaptada a partir de una obra de Jacques Offenbach.**

* * *

 **2\. Byakuya**

La ciudad de Sapporo en el año de 1938 era de imagen postal. Era una noche de pleno invierno, y la nieve cubría las calles en una gruesa y fría capa blanca, además de los edificios de tipo occidental se combinaban con los tradicionales japoneses de verde tejado. Los faroles de las calles estaban encendidos, debido a la penumbra nocturna, y le daban un singular brillo a la nieve, además de que los árboles deshojados completaban el idílico paisaje invernal.

Pese al gélido clima, algunas personas iban y venían por las veredas, abriéndose paso entre la gruesa capa de nieve de más de treinta centímetros de espesor. Entre ellas había un hombre bajo, calvo y robusto con cara de sapo enfundado en un grueso abrigo negro de tipo occidental. Caminaba de manera torpe, pues en el interior de su abrigo llevaba algo que sostenía con ambas manos.

Luego de andar por cinco minutos entre la nieve, el individuo entró a un edificio de tipo occidental e inmediatamente tomó las escaleras y se detuvo en el sexto piso, para buscar sus llaves y dirigirse a la cuarta puerta a la derecha. El hombre ingresó a un amplio departamento, tan grande como un salón de fiestas. Había unas grandes ventanas cuadradas en el inclinado techo. También tenía un segundo piso, que rodeaba el suelo del salón. En el centro se encontraba un piano de cola de unos cuatro metros de largo, y al lado del instrumento un delgado hombre de pelo negro alborotado, amplia frente, con gafas y que estaba bastante ocupado con un aparato muy peculiar.

— ¿Cómo te fue Hiyosu? —preguntó el hombre de pelo negro, sin apartar su vista del aparato en el cual estaba trabajando.

Hiyosu se desabotonó el abrigo, y comenzó a sacar algunas hogazas de pan, trozos de calamar y unos cuantos pedazos de carne seca: — Conseguí esto, Akon —respondió, y sacudió un poco su abrigo—. Debo decir que estas prendas americanas abrigan de maravilla.

— Bien, bien. Al menos conseguiste algo de comer para nosotros —dijo Akon, quitándose las gafas—. Servirá para reponer energías, ya que no podemos tocar el sushi. Y dime, ¿qué tal te parece mi creación? —cuestionó.

Hiyosu miró la figura en la que estaba trabajando el hombre pelinegro. Se trataba de una muñeca de tamaño real, de piel pálida, una larga melena negra hasta la espalda muy bien peinada y unos fríos ojos gris pizarra. Portaba un elegante kimono negro, con estampados dorados de pétalos de cerezo en la parte baja y las mangas.

— Bastante bonita, señor —declaró el calvo.

— Por supuesto, así tenía que ser —se jactó el hombre pelinegro—. Estoy en la mira del ejército, por no desarrollar armas para favorecer los vientos de guerra. Así que he decidido crear a Byakuya.

— ¿Byakuya? —repitió Hiyosu de manera interrogante.

Akon afirmó con la cabeza: — Así es, la primera autómata que toca el piano —respondió sonriente—. Les servirá como el mejor entretenimiento a los generales. No tengo la menor duda que superará algún día a los mejores concertistas del mundo.

— ¿Y usted hizo todas sus partes? —preguntó el asistente.

La sonrisa del científico flaqueó un poco: — Eh, bueno… no todas —contestó—. Los hombres del ejército mandaron hace dos años otro colega para supervisarme, un tal Mayuri. Y él colaboró con Byakuya al hacerle los ojos.

— ¿Los ojos, señor? —cuestionó Hiyosu.

— Si, los ojos —murmuró Akon, con aire de derrota—. Yo nunca pude diseñarle unos buenos ojos. Durante meses nunca me gustaron los que hice, pero ese sujeto en cuestión de días pudo hacerle unos tan realistas que le quedaron casi perfectos, y ahora me exige diez millones de yenes como su parte —pausó para respirar—. Pero bueno, ahora hay que esconder a Byakuya, no quiero que los invitados la vean antes de tiempo.

— Enseguida —dijo el calvo. Akon recogió sus herramientas y se retiró a su habitación. Él quedó solo, por lo que pudo observarla un poco más antes de echarle encima una manta roja y empezar a moverla hacia su escondite.

Mientras Hiyosu ocultaba a Byakuya en un armario cercano, alguien llamó a la puerta. El sirviente cerró el armario, se dirigió a la puerta y observó por la mirilla. Luego de dos segundos abrió la puerta, y se encontró con dos hombres vestidos de abrigo. Uno alto, de cabello naranja y sonriente; el otro bajo, de pelo negro y semblante serio.

— Disculpen, ¿quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Akon.

— Yo soy Rukio Kuchiki —se presentó el hombre pelinegro—, y él es mi amigo Ran Matsumoto. Hemos venido a buscar a Akon.

— ¿Son hombres del emperador? —inquirió el sirviente, con desconfianza.

Ran soltó una risa: — Por supuesto que no. Nosotros somos simples hombres de letras, por si no te das cuenta —respondió y colocó una de sus manos en el hombro derecho de su amigo para calmarlo.

— No tenemos mucho conocimiento en sus asuntos personales —habló el hombre más bajo, con contenida calma—. Sólo hemos venido a buscar al señor Akon.

Hiyosu, sin dejar de mirarlos con desconfianza, los dejó pasar y se encaminó hacia una recámara. Ambos hombres miraron con gran interés el salón, sus ventanas, su segundo piso y el piano que descansaba en medio de la estancia.

Unos segundos después de su llegada, Akon llegó al salón, sólo que ahora tenía puesto un elegante traje negro. Y enseguida reparó en los dos hombres que estaban de pie en medio del salón.

— ¡Rukio, qué sorpresa! —saludó el hombre de amplia frente—. Veo que también trajiste a un amigo. Dime, ¿cuál es su nombre? —cuestionó.

— Ran Matsumoto, señor —respondió el hombre de pelo naranja, haciendo una reverencia.

El hombre pelinegro más bajo se inclinó levemente: — También es un gusto verlo señor Akon —dijo—. Aunque creo que llegué en un mal momento para visitas…

— Descuide, descuide —le interrumpió Akon, haciendo ademanes con las manos—. En estos tiempos siempre es bueno tener a un amigo en casa, y más si se trata de un viejo alumno. Pasen a la cocina, estoy seguro que les gustaría una copa de sake después de su viaje —sugirió.

— Me encantaría —aceptó Ran sonriente.

— No gracias. Me quedo aquí —contestó Rukio.

Mientras Ran y Akon se dirigían a la cocina y Rukio seguía observando el salón, alguien llamó a la puerta. Hiyosu fue a abrir.

— ¿Quién? —preguntó el sirviente.

— Abre la puerta. Necesito hablar con tu patrón acerca de algo importante —respondió una voz masculina del otro lado

Hiyosu arqueó la ceja izquierda: — Disculpe pero él se encuentra ocupado en este instante —dijo, tratando de sonar convincente.

— ¡Abre la maldita puerta, con un demonio! —gritó el individuo, dándole un tremendo porrazo a la puerta.

El sirviente se sobresaltó ante tal acción, e incluso Rukio volcó su atención en la puerta, que en esos momentos estaba siendo abierta. Para Hiyosu y el jóven de pelo negro fue una sorpresa no muy agradable.

En el umbral, un hombre alto estaba de pie. De porte un poco extravagante, tenía la piel morena y el pelo azul, además de portar una gruesa gabardina gris. Pero lo más llamativo en su apariencia eran los ojos, los cuales eran anaranjados y miraban todo de manera analítica.

— Buenas tardes —saludó el individuo—. Por lo dicho hace rato, creo que esperaré a tu patrón —y sonrió, mostrando unos feos dientes alineados pero amarillos

— Si, si, pase —dijo el sirviente, apartándose para permitirle el acceso.

El hombre pasó sin más y Hiyosu fue a la cocina en busca de Akon. Mientras que Rukio no le quitó la mirada de encima al recién llegado.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó el hombre de pelo azul.

— No, sólo es que… —habló el otro.

— Ah, por cierto —le interrumpió el tipo de gabardina—. No me he presentado, mi nombre es Mayuri Kurotsuchi —e hizo una leve reverencia.

— Rukio Kuchiki —se presentó muy seco el hombrecito, inclinándose un poco.

La mirada de Mayuri se clavó en el joven pelinegro: — ¡Ah, un Kuchiki! —exclamó—. Siempre me gustó tener como clientes a una de las familias más acaudaladas de Japón. Me han comprado tantas cosas que me es difícil seguir complaciendo sus peculiares caprichos.

Rukio frunció el ceño: — Pues en las reuniones nunca le mencionaron señor —comentó.

— No importa, no importa —dijo Mayuri—. Yo he hecho bastantes trabajos en todo Japón jovencito. He viajado por el mundo para estudiar todos los aparatos mecánicos y científicos —y abrió su gabardina, dejando ver algunos artilugios muy extraños—. He repasado las leyes de la vida, he escrito tratados de física y química, he visto estrellas que no están en los mapas celestes, he inventado sustancias que reflejan el alma, e incluso he llegado a burlarme de Dios al crear vida.

El joven pelinegro sólo lo miraba, y en sus adentros pensaba que ese hombre estaba loco. Para su alivio, Ran y Akon regresaban de la cocina, en compañía de Hiyosu. El hombre de pelo naranja traía una copa de sake y se la tendió a Rukio. Éste, ni lerdo ni perezoso, la aceptó y la vació de golpe ante la mirada de extrañeza de su amigo.

— Mayuri, buenas tardes —saludó Akon, un poco incómodo—. Supongo que tu presencia sólo se debe a una cosa.

El hombre de pelo azul sonrió: — Así es, colega. Quiero la parte que me corresponde de Byakuya —dijo, con un aire algo demente—. Y no salgas con alguna excusa, o esta vez sí pagarás ante todos los generales, ¿eh?

Akon asintió lentamente: — De acuerdo. Te haré un cheque, sólo permíteme un momento —y salió del salón, junto con Hiyosu.

Mientras el científico de pelo negro se internaba por una puerta del fondo, los tres hombres se miraron entre sí. Rukio veía con absoluta desconfianza a Mayuri mientras que Ran le dedicó una tenue sonrisa.

— Buenas tardes, señor. Mi nombre es Ran Matsumoto —saludó el hombre de pelo naranja, inclinándose un poco —, y usted es…

— Kurotsuchi —completó el aludido, haciendo una profunda reverencia—, Mayuri Kurotsuchi —y vio de manera analítica al hombre de pelo negro.

Rukio vio la intensa mirada que el hombre de pelo azul le dedicó, y no le gustó nada.

— Joven, usted tiene toda la pinta de haber visto el mundo, como un servidor —habló Mayuri.

Rukio se rascó la nuca con la mano derecha: — Para ser sincero, sólo he ido a unos pocos lados, señor —comentó.

Mayuri sonrió: —Bueno, entonces esto le interesará un poco —y se llevó la mano derecha a la gabardina—. Podrás ver el mundo de la misma manera que yo, tendrás más perspectivas de las cosas y te darás cuenta de la realidad del mundo —y sacó la mano de la prenda.

Ambos amigos miraron con curiosidad lo que sostenía el hombre de pelo azul. Eran un par de gafas, de pulcros cristales y montura dorada.

— Estos anteojos son especiales —dijo Mayuri, tendiéndole el objeto a Rukio—. Puedes ver la realidad de las cosas, su verdadera esencia, el auténtico lado. Sólo funcionan para la gente de mente abierta y que han salido fuera del país a conocer el mundo —y movió un poco los lentes.

El hombre pelinegro tomó los anteojos con duda: — ¿Y está seguro que sirven? —cuestionó.

Mayuri ensanchó su sonrisa: — Por supuesto. Yo los inventé —respondió—. Ninguna de mis creaciones me ha fallado, nunca he quedado mal con nadie.

Rukio giró un par de veces los anteojos: — ¿Y tienen algún precio? —preguntó.

— Por sólo cien yenes, esta maravilla es tuya —contestó el científico.

El hombrecito pelinegro buscó entre sus ropas el dinero y le pagó a Mayuri, quien aceptó con una sonrisa maliciosa que sólo Ran pudo observar. Y unos segundos después del pequeño trato, Akon y Hiyosu aparecieron en el salón.

— Aquí tienes —dijo el hombre de amplia frente, y le tendió el cheque—. Puedes ir a cambiarlo en la librería, ya que el banco quedó vacío hace dos días.

Mayuri tomó rápidamente el cheque y se lo guardó en su gabardina: — Muchas gracias. Ahora mismo me retiro —y le tendió la mano derecha a su colega.

— Si, si, no hay de que —contestó Akon y le estrechó la mano. Mayuri salió de manera presta de la casa, sin despedirse de los otros presentes—. Uf, bueno. Sólo tengo media hora para preparar todo para recibir a los invitados.

— ¿Invitados? —cuestionó Rukio.

Akon sonrió: — Así es. Hoy es la presentación de mi creación, Byakuya. Invité a toda la gente que podía, sobre todo a algunos intelectuales alemanes, españoles, italianos y japoneses —comentó, con un deje de molestia.

— Pues si le incomoda nuestra presencia, podemos… —habló el pelinegro.

— No, no, no —le interrumpió el científico—. Son hombres diferentes a ustedes, son bienvenidos. Lo que pasa es… que con la situación… podría decirse que me estoy jugando el cuello. Con su permiso, debo ir a ver la cocina —y se retiró, junto con su sirviente.

Cuando ambos estuvieron solos, Rukio se probó las gafas. Al principio no pudo notar nada, sólo una distorsionada versión de las cosas del salón y de su amigo.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ves con esos anteojos? —preguntó Ran.

— Pues la verdad, sólo… —respondió, pero se calló al instante, ya que al mirar a su amigo notó algo diferente en él.

— ¿Rukio? —cuestionó el hombre de pelo naranja, extrañado.

— Puedo ver tanto alegría como tristeza en tus ojos, amigo —respondió el hombre pelinegro—. Parece que la vida no te trató bien en el pasado, pero también brilla la curiosidad y el asombro. Parece que te gusta viajar, tanto como a mí. Quieres conocer a alguien nuevo para compartir tu vida, pero a la vez no quieres olvidar a esa persona que robó tu corazón. Además, te gustaría probar cada licor de cada país, pero en compañía de tus amigos porque a ti te agrada entablar amistad junto a una buena copa.

Ran se descolocó un poco por las palabras de Rukio. Aunque fueran algo poéticas, tenían una base verdadera.

— Déjame probármelos —pidió el hombre alto.

El hombrecito sonrió y negó con la cabeza: — Mayuri dijo que funcionaban perfectamente con personas de mente abierta. No dudo que tú lo seas, amigo mío, pero eres tan descuidado que eres capaz de perder hasta un simple trozo de carbón —rebatió y se guardó los anteojos en un bolsillo derecho de su traje.

Ran sólo saltó para quitarle a Rukio los anteojos, pero el hombrecito pelinegro fue ágil, y lo esquivó para ir del otro lado del piano. Ambos se miraron, y el hombre de pelo naranja se coló por debajo del piano. Pero Rukio se apartó un par de pasos y esperó al otro, sólo para echarse a correr con su amigo dispuesto a probarse ese curioso objeto.

Y mientras ambos hombres se perseguían igual que unos niños por todo el salón, alguien llamó a la puerta. Akon y Hiyosu llegaron inmediatamente, y los dos amigos pararon como si los hubieran atrapado en una travesura.

Hiyosu abrió la puerta, y en el umbral se vio un hombre y una mujer, ambos de alrededor de cincuenta años, un poco corpulentos y vistiendo gruesos abrigos de piel.

— Pasen, pasen, sean bienvenidos —habló Akon—. Hiyosu recibe los abrigos de nuestros invitados.

El sirviente obedeció, mientras el científico conducía a la pareja al centro del salón, justo al lado del piano.

— Pónganse cómodos. Hiyosu les traerá unas sillas —dijo el hombre de amplia frente.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y Akon fue a abrir para recibir a un joven de cabello castaño y con pinta de intelectual. Y luego llegaron tres hombres japoneses, luego un par de mujeres inglesas… hasta que la puerta quedó abierta debido a la cantidad de gente que arribaba.

Por media hora la gente seguía llegando. Rukio y Ran pudieron observar personas de toda nacionalidad, altura y complexión que abarrotaban el salón y el segundo piso. Muchos llevaban elegantes y caros trajes, otros simples kimonos, y algunos más camisas y pantalones bastante raídos. La miseria y la riqueza se combinaban en aquel lugar para hacer un público bastante particular. Ambos amigos quedaron bastante apartados de la muchedumbre, muy cerca de la puerta.

Hiyosu estaba muy ocupado recibiendo a los invitados, a la par que otros cuatro sirvientes de Akon, un alto y desgarbado hombre de pelo morado, una seria y bajita mujer pelirroja, un anciano más bajo que Rukio y una rubia con cara de asco, se encargaban de ofrecer copas de vino y bocadillos a los presentes.

Akon parecía muy complacido con la llegada de toda esa gente. Caminó hasta quedar en medio del grupo, al lado del piano, y se aclaró la garganta.

— Amigos y colegas —comenzó—. Hoy es un día bastante importante. Ante ustedes, daré a conocer la mejor creación que el hombre ha podido inventar hasta el momento. Algo que sólo se podía ver en planos y ahora es una realidad. Algo que sin duda nos traerá un poco de paz en el mundo que vivimos ahora. Hiyosu por favor.

La multitud rompió en aplausos. Rukio y Ran observaban con sumo interés que el sirviente se dirigió hacia una puerta y sacó un enorme bulto cubierto por una manta roja. Paso a paso y con mucho cuidado, fue desplazando el objeto hasta quedar al lado de Akon.

Hiyosu quitó la manta que cubría el objeto, dejando ver a una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años. Al estar en un pedestal aumentaba su altura, pero debía medir cerca de un metro y setenta y cuatro centímetros. Su piel era tenía un color muy pálido, pero aun así lucía de apariencia humana. Su pelo era negro azabache, hecho de crines de caballo insertadas y peinadas con bastante cuidado. Su kimono era opulento, como si se tratara de un miembro de las casas feudales de los días de antaño, de color negro con estampados dorados de pétalos de cerezo en sus mangas y parte baja. Los labios tenían un tenue brillo y sus ojos eran grises y algo achinados, dándole una aire de autoritaria severidad.

Entonces, el público se dio cuenta que se trataba de una muñeca al ver lo tiesa e inexpresiva que estaba la mujer.

— Damas y caballeros, mi creación Byakuya —anunció Akon. El grupo aplaudió un poco confundido —. La primera autómata de Japón, un montón de tuercas, engranes y cables que cobran vida tan sólo con oprimir un botón. Vida que semeja mucho a la que nos hace movernos, y que ahora, yo, Akon, he podido crear.

Los presentes se acercaban de a poco a poco a la muñeca. La miraban con mucha curiosidad, tocaban su gélida piel, acariciaban su peculiar cabello y se detenían algunos segundos en esos extraños pero atractivos ojos. Muchos no salían de su asombro debido al parecido con una persona real. Incluso Ran, que a veces le tenían sin cuidado los asuntos de la ciencia, estuvo frente a ella por cinco minutos antes de convencerse que sólo era una creación artificial.

El hombrecito pelinegro se colocó los anteojos. Gracias a las gafas, Rukio pudo apreciar a Byakuya como una mujer seria, imponente pero bastante hermosa. La fría piel lucía pálida pero suave y tersa; el pelo dejaba de ser una madeja de crines para transformarse en una natural melena negra; y las artificiales orbes se convertían en los ojos más intrigantes que haya visto en toda su vida, fríos pero a la vez que le reconfortaban un poco. Se quedó tan absorto con ella que Ran tuvo que separarlo a jalones de la autómata.

— Y ahora —continuó Akon, sin dejar de sonreír—, mi creación interpretará una pieza en el piano, la Sonata en La Mayor de Mozart. Hiyosu por favor.

El sirviente se acercó a la muñeca y la bajó del pedestal para acercarla al banquillo del piano. Akon le presionó un punto en el hombro izquierdo y Byakuya se sentó. Luego el hombre de pelo rosa oprimió un punto en su cabeza y la mujer levantó sus manos y comenzó a tocar.

Al principio la música se escuchaba un poco torpe, pero segundos más tarde el mecanismo de Byakuya se ajustó y la melodía fue fluyendo de tal forma como si un intérprete humano estuviera sentado al instrumento. El público tenía su total atención en ella, ya que nunca habían visto a una muñeca haciendo lo que sus ojos en esos momentos estaban viendo.

Rukio, sin embargo, la miraba con bastante interés. En lugar de una autómata, el sólo observaba a una mujer de aspecto frío y solitario tocar el piano con una increíble técnica y sublime interpretación. Y eso hizo que el chico se perdiera en los extraños ojos de su inexpresivo rostro.

Por el lapso de veinte minutos el público quedó asombrado con la ejecución de Byakuya. Los fraseos, los staccato, los matices, la velocidad y la digitación fueron de lo más acertado, casi perfectos. Y cuando la muñeca terminó de tocar los últimos acordes de la pieza, todos en la sala estallaron en aplausos. Akon le presionó el hombro dos veces y Byakuya se levantó y se inclinó algunas veces como seña de agradecimiento.

Ran, quien estaba un poco aburrido, vio de reojo a su amigo. Sonrió un poco al ver la cara de atontado que Rukio tenía.

— ¡Ey, despierta! —le dijo el más alto al hombrecito, chasqueando los dedos de la mano derecha enfrente de su rostro.

El hombre pelinegro parpadeó confundido y le dirigió a su amigo una sonrisa de disculpa.

— Dame los lentes, Rukio —pidió Ran—. Creo que te están haciendo mal…

— Claro que no, amigo —rebatió Rukio—. He podido ver la verdadera esencia y belleza de Byakuya, y es absolutamente intrigante.

Ran soltó una risa y negó con la cabeza, ya que siempre le tocaba lidiar con el lado analítico de su amigo cada vez que una chica lo impresionaba.

— Y ahora mis amigos —habló Akon, una vez que los aplausos cesaron—, mi creación interpretará la famosa Sonata en Do Menor de Beethoven, también conocida como _Claro de Luna_ —y volvió a presionar un punto en su hombro, con lo cual la muñeca se sentó, y presionó otro punto en su cabeza, y Byakuya levantó las manos para continuar tocando.

Por el lapso de unos veinte minutos, el salón se llenó con los sonidos del piano. Primero un tranquilo momento donde las notas figuraban una escena nocturna y pacífica a la orilla de un lago. Después un movimiento más ágil, como si unas ranas hubieran llegado a la escena. Y luego, la parte final en donde llega una tormenta, que vuelve las aguas del lago agitadas y furiosas.

Y mientras Byakuya tocaba, el público sólo podía admirar su habilidad, casi tan perfecta como un concertista de piano humano. Ran cabeceaba un poco, pues esa melodía siempre lo ponía somnoliento, pero Rukio no quitaba sus ojos de la muñeca. Para el hombre pelinegro, esa muñeca se estaba ganando poco a poco su respeto y admiración.

Cuando la autómata tocó el último acorde de la sonata, la multitud volvió a aplaudir. Akon le presionó un punto en el hombro, con lo cual Byakuya se levantó y se inclinó algunas veces para agradecer.

— Eso fue una pequeña muestra, damas y caballeros, de lo que es capaz de hacer mi creación —dijo el hombre de amplia frente—. Ahora, podemos relajarnos un poco en lo que viene la comida.

Y los invitados se dispersaron un poco, mientras que Rukio y Ran veían que Hiyosu traía un gramófono y uno de los sirvientes, la rubia de mala cara, unos cuantos discos. El sirviente colocó el aparato cerca del piano y la mujer le puso uno de los acetatos y lo accionó.

La música era un vals, bastante alegre y tranquilo. Esto hizo que el público despejara un espacio alrededor del piano como pista de baile, y unas cuantas personas se animaran a bailar.

Ran se acercó a unas chicas de su misma edad, invitándolas a bailar. Una de ellas, una morena de azules ojos, aceptó. Él le sonrió y volteó hacia su derecha para ver a Rukio, el cual estaba sentado en una silla del fondo. E inmediatamente se acercó a él, con la joven prendida de su brazo derecho.

— ¿Por qué no sacas a una de las señoritas a bailar, eh? —preguntó el hombre de pelo naranja.

— Sabes que no se bailar —contestó su amigo.

— Entonces ven conmigo —dijo Ran, y se dirigió hacia la joven con una sonrisa—. Disculpa linda, debo ayudar a mi amigo.

La mujercita sólo hizo un además y tomó asiento. Ran encaminó a Rukio hasta Byakuya. El hombrecito tuvo la sensación, gracias a las gafas, de que la muñeca le dirigía una severa mirada.

— Pídele que baile contigo —sugirió el hombre de pelo naranja—. No creo que se burle de tu inexperiencia

Rukio se acercó a Byakuya: — ¿Me permite esta pieza, señorita? —preguntó, extendiendo su mano derecha. Sin embargo, la muñeca permaneció inmutable—. Bueno, con su permiso —agregó, indiferente. E hizo un leve contacto con la fría mano.

Esto hizo que la muñeca se inclinara hacia adelante, y el hombre pelinegro le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa y, para sorpresa de todos los presentes, la sacó de su base, con la ayuda de su amigo, y se dirigió a la pista.

Akon notó esta acción y se asustó mucho, pues ambos hombres la bajaron con algo de brusquedad, pero se tranquilizó cuando vio que Rukio la conducía con delicadeza, como si estuviera tratando a una dama. Entonces pudo percibir que el hombre bajo y pelinegro tenía puestas unas gafas, las cuales reconoció al instante, y sonrió.

Ran, junto con su compañera de baile, estaba ayudando a Rukio a moverse al ritmo del vals. El hombre de pelo naranja le indicaba cómo moverse, así como la longitud de cada paso según los tiempos de la música y que se relajara pues el más bajo estaba muy tieso debido a la pena. El pelinegro, poco a poco, imitaba a su amigo, hasta que llegó un momento en el cual perdió la vergüenza y pudo moverse fluidamente con la muñeca.

Byakuya, al sentir las vibraciones de los pies de su pareja, intentó hacer lo mismo, y comenzó a moverse un poco lenta, pero conforme Rukio se animaba el mecanismo se aceleraba más y más, pese al andante ritmo de la música. Y llegó un momento en el cual Byakuya se descontroló por los rápidos pasos que daba y fue a dar al suelo, pero las rápidas manos de su pareja la salvaron de lo que seguramente iba a ser un impacto muy dañino.

— Cielos, lo siento mucho —se disculpó Rukio. Tenía a Byakuya sujeta por la cintura con la mano derecha y la otra sosteniendo una de las manos de la muñeca—. No sabía que te encantaba bailar, debo decir que tu aspecto es bastante engañoso. Debí preguntarte antes —y la colocó en su base, para poder admirarla unos segundos más.

Byakuya, gracias a la presión que recibía de su mano, sólo asentía ante las palabras de Rukio.

Akon vio bastante horrorizado la escena, pero se calmó cuando el joven pelinegro la salvó. Ran, en cambio, sonreía por la educación que le demostraba su amigo a la muñeca, pero su sonrisa se borró al oír al resto del público decir cosas hostiles hacia Rukio.

El sirviente más alto salió de la cocina, se acercó a Akon, le murmuró algo y se retiró. El hombre de amplia frente sonrió muy complacido y se aclaró la garganta sonoramente.

— Amigos, la comida está lista —anunció el científico—. Algo de sushi especialmente para este día. Pasen a la cocina por su plato por favor —y se retiró, rumbo a la cocina para seguramente coordinar el servicio.

Los invitados fueron caminando a la cocina, y esta vez Rukio y Ran fueron de los primeros en llegar, pues el hambre los atenazaba desde que llegaron. Poco a poco, cada uno iba ingresando a la cocina por una porción. Y entonces, la puerta principal se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un enfurecido Mayuri que agitaba violentamente un pedazo de papel.

— ¡AKON! —bramó el hombre de pelo azul, asustando a todos en la sala— ¡ME ESTAFASTE! ¡El maldito cheque no tiene fondos! ¡Estás quebrado, desgraciado!

El hombre de amplia frente salió de la cocina, bastante asustado: — Pero, pero, si hace dos días tenía mis cuentas claras —dijo—. Si gustas podemos ir a…

— ¡No, no, no y no! —replicó Mayuri—. Esta es la tercera vez, Akon. Y ahora yo te denunciaré ante el general Anami. Pero antes, me complacerá mucho lo que voy a hacer.

Mayuri se dirigió hacia donde estaba Byakuya, y de su gabardina sacó un martillo grande, como de unos cuatro kilos. Akon también caminó detrás de su colega, e intentó quitarle la herramienta, prendiéndose de su mano. Mayuri intentó sacudirse al hombre de amplia frente, pero no le resultó.

Los sirvientes también intentaron frenar al hombre de pelo azul, pues Hiyosu se le fue encima, el hombre alto lo sujeto del pecho, la pelirroja de una pierna y la rubia de la otra mano. Sin embargo, la ira de Mayuri parecía sobrenatural, pues logró zafarse de Akon y la mujer rubia, y seguía caminando hacia Byakuya. Fue entonces cuando Hiyosu le tapó los ojos, logrando detener su avance por escasos centímetros, pero el científico de pelo azul comenzó a retorcerse como si fuera una serpiente, logrando así avanzar un poco. Y en el forcejeo una de las manos de Mayuri aferró el kimono de Byakuya y le dio un fuerte tirón, provocando que la muñeca se estrellara en el suelo y se rompiera el brazo izquierdo.

El público quedó helado, y Akon y sus sirvientes se desprendieron de Mayuri, quien al verse en total libertad, enarboló el martillo y lo descargó contra Byakuya un sinfín de veces.

Rukio y Ran salieron de la cocina al notar el perturbador silencio y los constantes martilleos. Con bastante asombro, pudieron ver el trágico espectáculo. Ran observaba como un trabajo de lo que parecían años se esfumaba en pocos segundos. Pero el más trastornado era Rukio, pues gracias a los anteojos veía una realidad muy sangrienta.

Y cuando el desastre terminó, el hombre bajo y pelinegro, blanco como el papel, se acercó hacia la destrozada muñeca. Aguantándose las náuseas, se agachó y la contempló.

— ¿Byakuya? —cuestionó Rukio, quitándose las gafas y tomando uno de los ojos rotos de la muñeca— ¿Qué acaso no era real?

El público presente comenzó a estallar en carcajadas por la ingenuidad de Rukio. Akon se puso bastante pálido y Mayuri sonrió, mostrando sus dientes amarillos.

— Era sólo una muñeca amigo —dijo Ran, quien se había acercado al hombre pelinegro y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda—. ¿Esperabas que alguien sin sentimientos se ganara tu admiración?

Rukio miró a su amigo con mucho dolor, se enderezó y salió del edificio, con la frustración a tope. Ran lo siguió, mientras que los invitados de Akon no paraban de reírse y el científico de amplia frente se tiraba de la cabellera, gritando que pronto su destino quedaría sellado, como el de la destrozada muñeca.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola. Aquí reportándome con el segundo capítulo de esta historia.**

 ***Recuerden que sus comentarios y opiniones son siempre bienvenidos**

 **Gracias por leer**


	3. Kaienoi

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Historia adaptada a partir de una obra de Jacques Offenbach**

* * *

 **2\. Kaienoi**

El suave oleaje rompía con suavidad en la arena de una de las tantas playas de la isla de Okinawa. Era mediodía, y la luz del sol bañaba tanto las cristalinas aguas como la blanca arena y el verde césped que crecía a las orillas de ésta. Unos pocos metros más, tierra adentro, había cerca de cincuenta casas tradicionales pequeñas, hechas de madera, y que rodeaban a cuatro altos muros de piedra que protegían a una casa más grande que las demás. Algo bastante común de ver en los pueblos japoneses, aún en pleno año de 1939.

Esta casa pertenecía a la familia líder, los Shiba, quienes fabricaban fuegos artificiales. Su vivienda se conformaba de varias habitaciones, salones, grandes jardines, una amplia cocina, un taller donde guardaban cuidadosamente su mercancía y un dojo, sitio en el cual los líderes enseñaban artes marciales a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a aprenderlas.

En el interior del dojo, de piso de duela y paredes de papel, una joven, como de unos veintitantos, de ojos azul claro, gruesas pestañas, y pelo negro, brillante y algo desarreglado practicaba con una espada de madera algunos movimientos. Traía un uniforme totalmente negro y su ceño estaba fruncido, como señal de que estaba concentrada. Sus pasos eran seguros y sus ataques eran ligeros y fluidos. A primera vista, lucía como toda una maestra en el arte de la espada.

Pero repentinamente dejó caer su arma, se arrodilló y respiró agitadamente, con la mano derecha justo sobre el corazón. Unos escalofríos la atacaron, sus labios temblaban, y un fino hilo de saliva salió de ellos.

Minutos después del percance de la chica, un hombre alto, de cabello negro y largo atado en una pañoleta, entró al dojo. Portaba una yukata roja y un hakama blanco, y sus azules ojos, detrás de unas gruesas pestañas, reflejaban bastante enojo.

— ¿Estabas practicando con la espada, verdad? —cuestionó el hombre, sin ocultar su enfado.

— Estaba algo aburrida, Kakku —respondió la chica, limpiándose la saliva.

— Kaienoi, ya te dije que no debes seguir entrenando de una manera tan exagerada—le reprendió Kakku—. Recuerda que heredaste la misma condición de nuestra madre, y ese hueco que tienes en el corazón puede matarte en cualquier instante. Además, sabes que la espada empeora tu situación.

— Nuestra familia tiene que defender la aldea, hermano —insistió Kaienoi, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba. Su respiración aún era agitada—. Debo ser buena guerrera, debo dar la cara por la familia y por todos.

— Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —replicó Kakku, agitando el brazo izquierdo, el único que tenía—. Pero a la vez tenemos que cuidarnos entre nosotros. Recuerda que somos los últimos Shiba y si ambos desparecemos de este mundo, no quiero imaginar que harán con la aldea, en especial si él descubre la cantidad de pólvora que tenemos para hacer fuegos artificiales.

Kaienoi y Kakku se quedaron un momento en silencio, razonando las palabras del último. Ambos tenían miedo de que su trabajo fuera usado para lastimar y no para entretener.

— Bueno, deja ver si el almuerzo está listo —habló el hombre después de unos segundos, y se encaminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo—. Jinari y Uru vendrán a cuidarte, y pobre de ti que practiques, ¿entendido? —inquirió.

Kaienoi sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras se tumbaba en el piso nuevamente y se reponía de su ataque. Su hermano salió del dojo, pero unos segundos después entraron dos personas. Dos jóvenes de alrededor de unos quince años, vestidos con una yukata y un hakama pardos. Uno era una chica de rebelde y largo cabello rojo y una mirada que denotaba un ligero enfado, y el otro era un joven de cabello liso y negro cuyos grandes ojos azul oscuro parecían reflejar tristeza. Ambos se sentaron y observaron a la mujer, quien los imitó y se cruzó de brazos. Así el silencio reinó por un breve tiempo.

Tres campanadas sonaron luego de algunos minutos, indicando que había alguien en la puerta principal. Uru fue a atenderla, salió del dojo, pasando por un magnífico jardín y llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con dos hombres, enfundados en trajes marrones occidentales. Uno alto de cabello naranja y mirada alegre; y otro de más baja estatura, de cabello negro y serio semblante.

— Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra Kakku Shiba? —saludó el hombre de pelo naranja.

— ¿Quién lo busca? —inquirió el joven sirviente.

— Rukio Kuchiki —respondió el hombre más bajo.

— Y Ran Matsumoto —agregó el más alto.

— ¿Y para que quieren ver al señor? —preguntó Uru.

— Hemos venido aquí para hablar de sus fuegos artificiales —respondió Rukio—. Escuchamos que esta familia fabrica los mejores en toda Okinawa. Así que queremos saber un poco acerca de ellos.

Uru tamborileó un poco los dedos. Los Shiba eran muy celosos en lo que se refería al arte de la cohetería, y más si se refería a extraños. Aunque, por otra parte, pesó que las visitas podrían mejorar un poco el humor de su patrón.

— Los pasaré al dojo —concedió el sirviente, y dejó pasar a ambos —. Por aquí, por favor —y comenzó a caminar.

Los dos hombres siguieron a Uru en su camino al dojo, sin dejar de contemplar el jardín que lucía las curiosas plantas que se daban en la región. Hasta que se toparon con una amplia puerta de madera. El sirviente la deslizó hacia la derecha para poder acceder y ambos le dieron un vistazo antes de pasar.

El interior era de duela y paredes de papel. Además había dos mujeres, una chica de no más de quince años, pelirroja y de mirada hostil y una veinteañera, de pelo negro y ropas más elegantes que la más joven.

— Quítense los zapatos por favor —pidió el joven de mirada triste. Ambos hombres procedieron a retirarse el calzado—. Y permítanme presentarme, soy Uru —se inclinó un poco—. Ella es Jinari —señaló a la chica pelirroja—, y ella es la hermana del señor, Kaienoi Shiba —señaló a la mujer pelinegra.

Rukio miró atentamente a Kaienoi y ella le devolvió la mirada con la misma intensidad. El joven pelinegro pudo notar en la mirada azulada de la mujer que algo ocultaba, y al parecer ésta se dio cuenta pues apartó sus orbes de los ojos violetas del hombrecito.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó Jinari, de manera agresiva y apuntándolos con su índice derecho.

— Son hombres que buscan al señor —respondió Uru.

— ¿Y para qué? —inquirió la pelirroja, sin dejar de señalarlos.

— ¡Por Dios, sólo hemos venido a ver a los Shiba! —exclamó Ran, algo exasperado por la actitud de Jinari—. Te haría bien conseguirte un novio, niña. Así no tendrías esa cara ni te enfadarías a la más mínima provocación.

La mujer pelinegra echó a reír, Rukio alzó ambas cejas con expresión divertida y Uru sonrió tímidamente. Jinari enrojeció de rabia, y comenzó a gritar varias groserías hacia el hombre de pelo naranja, quien parecía muy contento a medida que la chica se enfurecía más y más.

— Hay que avisar al señor que tiene visitas —habló Uru muy suavemente, tomando por el hombro izquierdo a la pelirroja—. Va a alarmarse si sigues haciendo escándalo.

Jinari bufó: — Muy bien, muy bien iré a… —dijo, pero tres repiques de la campana de la entrada la interrumpieron—. ¡Maldita sea, más visitas! ¡¿Qué acaso hoy es el día de molestar a los Shiba?! —gritó.

— Yo abro, no te enojes —comentó el chico de mirada triste—. Tú ve a avisar al señor.

Los dos sirvientes dejaron el dojo, tomando caminos diferentes y dejando a la mujer con los dos hombres. Rukio iba a abrir la boca, pero su amigo dio un par de pasos hacia Kaienoi.

— Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado —habló el más alto y se inclinó un poco—Ran Matsumoto.

— Y yo Rukio Kuchiki —se presentó el más bajo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia

La mujer se puso de pie: — Bueno, soy Kaienoi Shiba —dijo, e hizo una leve venia—, y, junto con mi hermano, fabricamos los mejores fuegos artificiales de Okinawa.

— ¿Algo más? —inquirió Rukio, alzando a ceja izquierda.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó la mujer, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

Rukio inhaló: — Por el sable de madera a sus pies parece que practica esgrima —respondió—. Aunque tu mirada me dice que estás ocultado algo.

Ran se mostró sorprendido por las habilidades intuitivas de su amigo. Kaienioi iba a abrir la boca pero se vio interrumpida por la puerta deslizándose.

Los tres dirigieron su mirada a la entrada del dojo y contemplaron a Uru acompañado de un hombre que traía un maletín negro. Éste lucía como de treinta años, alto, delgado, de cabello castaño echado hacia atrás y una mirada intimidante y soberbia. Su vestimenta era un hakama negro, yukata rojo y un haori blanco. Y al combinarse sus características físicas con sus ropas, no había duda que el resultado era un aire ligeramente imponente y aterrador.

— Él es el doctor Sosuke Aizen —anunció Uru.

— Mucho gusto caballeros —habló Aizen. Su voz era algo grave, pero suave y enigmática.

— Igualmente. Soy Rukio Kuchiki —se presentó el hombrecito, haciendo una ligera reverencia

— Y Ran Matsumoto —dijo el más alto, con la mano derecha en el pecho

Sosuke sonrió: — Sus nombres son japoneses, pero por la vestimenta pensé que eran occidentales —declaró.

— Pues hemos viajado un poco —admitió Ran, y pasó la mano izquierda por la solapa de su saco.

— Para conocer las artes de todo el mundo —habló Rukio.

— Y en esos viajes nos compramos estos trajes —secundó el hombre de pelo naranja—. Son tan elegantes como un kimono, aunque mucho más ligeros.

El doctor siguió sonriendo y les dedicó una analítica y perturbadora mirada, la cual prendió en ambos amigos una sensación de alerta. Y antes de que alguien hiciera un movimiento, Jinari llegó con Kakku. Éste, al ver a Aizen, frunció marcadamente el ceño.

— ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó con enfado el hombre de una mano.

— Vengo a atender a tu hermana —respondió Sosuke con calma—. Hoy le toca su revisión semanal.

Kakku apartó la mirada del doctor, para enfocarse en los dos amigos, quienes hicieron leves reverencias al sentir la mirada del hombre de gruesas pestañas.

— ¿Y ellos quiénes son? —preguntó el hombre Shiba, sin dejar de lado el enojo.

Uru se tensó e inmediatamente dio algunos pasos apresurados hacia los dos invitados.

— Señor Shiba, ellos son Rukio Kuchiki y Ran Matsumoto —presentó el sirviente, señalando con la mano extendida al hombrecito y a su amigo respectivamente—. Caballeros, él es Kakku Shiba, líder de la familia.

— ¿Y se puede saber a qué han venido? —inquirió Kakku, sin dejar de lado el enojo.

— Venimos a aprender de sus fuegos artificiales —respondió Rukio, sin intimidarse—. Hemos escuchado que son los mejores de Okinawa.

La mirada del líder de los Shiba se relajó: — Bueno, eso es cierto —reafirmó—. La familia Shiba hace los mejores fuegos artificiales de toda Okinawa —agregó, con cierto orgullo—. Aunque, ¿no estarán aquí para robarme mis recetas, verdad? —cuestionó, con una mezcla de broma y sospecha.

— Por supuesto que no, señor Shiba —intervino Ran—. Eso lo puede mantener en secreto. Lo que venimos a preguntarle es acerca de…

— Disculpen caballeros, pero creo que están interrumpiendo mi trabajo —puntualizó Sosuke, dejando su maletín en el suelo—. Tengo que revisar a la señorita.

Los tres hombres y los sirvientes se miraron entre sí. Después de algunos segundos, Kakku les indicó la salida y Uru y Jinari salieron primero, seguidos de Ran. El hombrecito estaba a punto de salir, pero el líder de los Shiba lo tomó del brazo derecho y lo acercó hacia sí.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? —inquirió Rukio, en voz baja y algo molesto.

— Yo no confío en Aizen —respondió Kakku en un susurro—. Tú y tu amigo son desconocidos para mí, pero se ven más de fiar que el doctor. Así que te pido un favor.

— ¿Cuál sería? —cuestionó el de ojos violeta.

— Quédate aquí y ve todos los movimientos del doctor —pidió el líder de los Shiba—. Ese hombre es el único médico de la isla, pero también pretende hacernos daño, pues su familia y la mía son acérrimos rivales desde hace tiempo y, lamentablemente, quieren el secreto de mis fuegos artificiales para lastimar.

— Muy bien, me quedaré aquí. No se preocupe —dijo Rukio.

Los sirvientes, Kaienoi, Aizen y Ran estaban mirando con mucha atención a Kakku y a Rukio. Éstos se dieron cuenta, y el hombre de ojos azules soltó el brazo del otro y se encaminó hacia el exterior, con sus criados y el hombre de pelo naranja detrás de él.

Finalmente, Rukio, Aizen y Kaienoi se quedaron solos en el dojo. Las suaves respiraciones de los tres era lo único que se escuchaba.

— Creo haberles pedido que me dejaran hacer mi trabajo, así que… —comentó el doctor.

— Me gustaría aprender acerca de sus métodos, doctor Aizen —interrumpió Rukio, con astucia—. Kakku Shiba me comentó que usted es un buen médico, así que, qué mejor de enseñarse del mejor, ¿no lo cree?

Sosuke sonrió: — Bueno, es cierto que soy muy bueno —dijo, con orgullo—. Así que puede quedarse a observar, Rukio —se volteó hacia Kaienoi—. Señorita, descúbrase su parte superior para examinarla.

— Pero… —habló la mujer, aunque Aizen le paró levantando la mano derecha.

— El caballero aquí presente tiene interés en mis métodos, y yo le daré una demostración —razonó el doctor—. Su interés es puramente académico, sin motivo de morbo —volteó a ver al hombrecito—, ¿no es así?

— Así es señor —repuso Rukio.

Kaienoi soltó un suspiro: — Si no hay más remedio… —dijo.

Rukio tomó asiento y sacó una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo, mientras Kaienoi se retiraba la parte superior de su uniforme, dejando ver su escultural cuerpo y sus senos, cubiertos por apretadas vendas. El hombre de ojos violetas se sonrojó un poco ante tal visión y empezó a garabatear algo. Kaienoi, al verlo tan concentrado en su libreta, sonrió, ya que no se esperaba que Rukio fuera tan pudoroso.

El doctor comenzó con su revisión. Sacó su estetoscopio y se dirigió a la espalda de Kaienoi para escuchar su respiración, pidiéndole que inhalara o exhalara. Después cambió de lugar, situándose por arriba de los pechos de la chica, justo por donde está el corazón. Al escucharlo, Aizen sonrió de forma muy perversa, aunque Rukio ni Kaienoi pudieron notarla, ya que él se encontraba escribiendo fervientemente en su libreta y ella volteando hacia el otro lado. Finalmente posó el estetoscopio sobre el abdomen de la mujer, para escuchar los ruidos peristálticos. Al terminar, la mujer se acomodó sus ropas.

Luego guardó el estetoscopio y sacó una lámpara pequeña y un baja lenguas de metal. Le pidió a Kaienoi que abriera la boca. Ella obedeció y el doctor revisó su garganta y boca, en lo cual duró unos minutos. Después guardó sus instrumentos y sacó una libreta grande y un bolígrafo. Rukio anotaba todo lo que observaba, intentando no perder ningún detalle.

— ¿Ha hecho alguna actividad física, señorita Shiba? —preguntó Aizen, anotando en su libreta.

— Practicar con el sable —respondió Kaienoi—. Aunque mi hermano dice que sólo voy a empeorar con eso.

Sosuke soltó una risa: — Sin ánimos de ofender, pero no creo que los conocimientos de su hermano sean como los míos —comentó, con cierta burla—. Cómo médico le puedo decir que el ejercicio es bastante bueno para la salud, ¿o es que acaso no quiere mejorar? —cuestionó, imprimiéndole algo de malicia.

— Por supuesto que sí —respondió Kaienoi, con decisión.

— Entonces siga practicando —dijo Aizen—. Estoy seguro de que el caballero aquí presente —miró a Rukio—, le ayudará en mejorar su entrenamiento para poder sanar, ¿no es así?

— Eh… por supuesto —comentó Rukio, con cierta duda.

— Muy bien. Los dejo solos por un momento —declaró el doctor—. Necesito un vaso con agua.

Aizen se retiró del dojo, dejando sus cosas. Rukio se acercó un poco a Kaienoi, y ella le hizo una seña de que tomara asiento a su lado, lo cual hizo.

— ¿No crees que es algo…inapropiado…que tome asiento junto a usted? —cuestionó—. Sobre todo si apenas le conozco.

Kaienoi hizo un ademán con la mano derecha: — Por favor, eres mi invitado —respondió—. Además, creo que ya tomaste la suficiente confianza como para estar presente en mi revisión médica. Y háblame de tú, que me haces sentir vieja.

— De acuerdo, pero ¿así son todas tus revisiones? —preguntó el hombrecito, denotando algo de escepticismo.

La chica alzó la ceja derecha: — Así es —respondió—. Él es el que me ha atendido desde que era una niña —lo miró a los ojos—. Tengo una enfermedad del corazón, y con sus consejos he intentado controlarla.

— ¿Y te alienta a practicar con la espada? —inquirió el joven, sin dejar de lado su escepticismo.

Kaienoi negó: — Parece que compartes la misma opinión de mi hermano —contestó—. Él piensa que hacer esgrima me hace mal. Y el doctor está planeando matarme, ya que es de una familia rival, con cierta fama de maniacos. Pero yo digo que sólo son intuiciones de Kakku, he mejorado mucho.

Rukio se levantó del piso: — Sabes, creo que hay otras maneras de activarte físicamente sin tener que recurrir a una actividad tan rigorosa como lo es la esgrima —comentó.

— ¿Y cuáles serían? —preguntó la chica, alzando la ceja derecha.

El hombrecito sonrió: — Puedes intentar bailar —sugirió—. Yo podría ser tu maestro, he aprendido mucho de mis viajes.

Kaienoi soltó una divertida carcajada, a la cual le siguió otra y otra, hasta convertirse en una risa descontrolada que tumbó a la chica al suelo, con las manos aferradas a su estómago y algunas lagrimillas saliendo de sus ojos. Rukio, sin embargo, se mantuvo serio ante el desplante, aunque tenía el ceño bastante fruncido.

— ¿Ya terminaste? —inquirió el joven, un poco enfadado.

Kaienoi se limpió las lágrimas: — Disculpa, pero nunca había escuchado que un hombre supiera bailar —dijo.

— Bueno, aquí tienes uno —habló Rukio, algo sonrojado por la vergüenza—. Y, ¿qué me dices tú? ¿Sabes bailar? —preguntó.

Ella enrojeció: — Bueno…yo…n…o…s…é —tartamudeó—. N…o sé b…ail…a…r

— Seré tu maestro —comentó el hombrecito—. Verás que no tienes que arriesgar tu corazón para hacer actividad física, y así cumples la palabra del doctor.

Kaienoi se acercó a Rukio. Éste de inmediato se sonrojó más, pues, además de la diferencia de altura, notó los ojos azules y las gruesas pestañas que los protegían. Sumado a lo que vio hace un rato, el chico estaba sin palabra alguna por su proximidad.

— Bueno, pues aquí me tienes —dijo ella, y sonrió ligeramente—, ahora enséñame.

— ¿Qué?... Ah, si… este —balbuceó Rukio—… primero…debo poner… mi mano derecha…en tu… cintura.

— ¿No estaríamos profanando la moral con esto? —cuestionó Kaienoi, con algo de burla.

Rukio negó con la cabeza: — Por supuesto que no —respondió, con más seguridad—. Lo único que haremos es bailar. No es nada indecente, te doy mi palabra de hombre y de Kuchiki que no intentaré nada contigo. Así que pon tu mano izquierda, sostén con tu mano derecha mi mano izquierda, mi derecha en tu cintura. Luego vas a seguir mis pies, ¿de acuerdo?

Kaienoi asintió, algo sorprendida por tantas instrucciones. Pero las acató todas y, una vez puestas las manos en los lugares correctos, Rukio comenzó a moverse, al mismo tiempo que tarareaba una canción, con un ritmo bien marcado. Un paso largo hacia atrás, uno corto hacia la derecha, uno corto a la izquierda, uno largo hacia adelante, uno corto a la izquierda…

Y mientras Rukio, quien tenía la vista hacia el rostro de Kaienoi, se movía con sutileza por la duela, ésta tenía la mirada en el piso, pues intentaba seguir los pies del chico. En todos sus años de vida jamás había hecho algo parecido, pues jamás le llamó la atención el baile porque lo consideraba demasiado complejo. Pero el joven de ojos violetas le estaba mostrando una faceta más sencilla y grácil de mover su cuerpo, además de que sentía su corazón palpitar, pero no a un ritmo rápido como cuando practicaba esgrima, sino a uno más lento y agradable.

— ¿Qué canción tarareas? —cuestionó la chica algunos minutos después, a la par que no dejaba de seguir con la vista los pies de él.

— _Sangre Vienesa_ de Johann Strauss hijo —respondió el joven—. Un vals que escuché hace tres años, cuando fui con Ran a Austria.

— Parece una persona muy culta, señor Kuchiki —comentó Kaienoi—. No me extrañaría que no haya sacado provecho en ese viaje.

Rukio iba a comentar algo, pero la puerta de dojo se abrió y dejó ver a Ran, quien traía una pequeña copa de sake. La pareja se separó.

— Oh, vaya —dijo Ran, sonriendo algo burlón—, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿verdad, amigo?

— Yo sólo la estaba enseñando a bailar —refutó el hombrecito—. No es mi culpa que pienses otras cosas.

El hombre de pelo naranja vació la copa de golpe, avanzó hacia la pareja y le puso la copa a Rukio en la mano izquierda.

— Entonces señorita, ¿me permite la siguiente pieza? —cuestionó Ran, de manera galante, tendiéndole la mano derecha.

— Pero caballero, mi acompañante podría molestarse —respondió Kaienoi, siguiéndole el juego.

Rukio sonrió levemente: — No te preocupes, Ran se mueve mejor que yo —dijo—. Él aprendió más rápido que yo a bailar.

Kaienoi negó con la cabeza, sonriente, y tomó la mano de Ran. Éste, ni lerdo ni perezoso, se acomodó para el baile, cosa que dejó a la chica algo sorprendida. Una vez tomados sus lugares, Rukio siguió tarareando el vals y la nueva pareja comenzó a moverse.

Sólo bastaron unos cuantos pasos para que la chica pelinegra admitiera que Rukio tenía razón. Ran se movía con algo más de gracia y fluidez, y le costaba seguirle los pasos. Pero ella siguió adelante, como la excelente guerrera que era, y pronto consiguió ponerse al ritmo del hombre de pelo naranja. Éste sonrió, y continuó con el vals.

Cuando Rukio acabó de tararear la canción, Kaienoi y Ran se detuvieron, se separaron y él hizo una pequeña inclinación ante ella. Ambos estaban algo agitados, y ella llevó su mano derecha a su pecho para escuchar su corazón. Latía rápido, pero no con la violencia característica que dejaba la esgrima.

— Vaya ya tenía tiempo que no bailaba así —dijo Ran, acomodándose su saco—. Necesito otro trago, enseguida vuelvo —agregó, mientras le quitaba la copa a su amigo.

Y salió del dojo, dejando de nuevo a Kaienoi y a Rukio solos. Éste se acercó con pasos lentos a ella y las manos a la espalda.

— Pareces sorprendida —comentó el chico.

— Debo admitir que tenías razón en cuanto al baile —dijo ella, aún con la mano en el pecho—. Hace que mi corazón se mueva, pero sin el peligro de destrozarlo.

— Un problema siempre tiene múltiples soluciones. Sólo es cuestión de darle el enfoque adecuado —recitó Rukio—. Ahora vuelvo, Ran es capaz de acabarse el licor de tu familia en menos de un parpadeo.

Ahora el hombrecito salió del dojo, algo apurado. Y entonces Kaienoi, ya sin la compañía de nadie, se puso a practicar los pasos que le habían enseñado Rukio y Ran. Tarareando lo que recordaba de la música, se paseaba por la duela, sumiéndose en su mundo. Hasta que la puerta se abrió de nuevo, dejando ver a Aizen. Kaienoi se detuvo inmediatamente.

— Señorita Shiba, ¿qué está haciendo? —cuestionó el doctor, algo sorprendido.

— Practico unos pasos de baile —respondió la chica—. Acabo de aprenderlos, y me gustaron.

— ¿Quiénes? ¿Los invitados de su hermano? —inquirió Sosuke, incrédulo. Ella asintió—. Pero usted debería estar practicando esgrima, no tonteando con pasos de baile.

— Ellos me enseñaron que el baile es mejor para mi corazón —comentó Kaienoi, algo molesta—. Y lo comprobé, y pues no terminé babeando en el piso como cada vez que practico con la espada.

El doctor sonrió: — ¿Y cree que las palabras de dos jóvenes sin nociones de medicina son mejores que las mías? —cuestionó. La chica no respondió—. Bien, entonces tendré que darle una lección, joven Shiba.

Aizen, con un semblante muy serio, metió ambas manos dentro del haori y sacó dos katanas de verdad. Le arrojó una a la chica, quien la atrapó al aire con una cara de sorpresa.

— Le mostraré que con mis palabras no se duda, señorita Shiba —dijo el doctor—. Así que prepare su espada —y desenvainó su arma.

— Yo no pelearé contra usted —reclamó Kaienoi—. Usted es médico, no un guerrero.

— Entonces tomaré sus palabras como cobardía —comentó Sosuke—. Además, puedo contarle al pueblo que usted bailó con un perfecto desconocido. Pensarán de usted que es una simple mujerzuela, ¿no lo cree? —y sonrió de manera perversa.

Esas palabras hicieron que la sangre de la pelinegra hirviera. Rápidamente perparó el arma, arrojando la funda a su derecha. El doctor se puso en guardia.

— Le doy oportunidad de dar el primer golpe señorita —habló Aizen.

— Yo no tendría esa confianza doctor —dijo Kaienoi, a la par que daba un par de pasos y alzaba con ambas manos su espada para descargarla contra él.

Sosuke la detuvo con mucha facilidad, y esto sorprendió a la chica. El doctor aprovechó y deshizo el cruce para mandarla hacia atrás, provocando que cayera de espalda. Kaienoi se levantó rápidamente y, dando una carrera, dio una cuchillada hacia el abdomen de Aizen, pero éste giró sobre sí mismo y bloqueó el ataque. Así pasaron varios minutos en donde ella atacaba con furia y él la interceptaba con mucha maestría y calma. Después de varios choques, a Kaienoi le quedó claro que el doctor ocultaba un secreto muy particular.

— Vamos, peleé más —insistió Sosuke, en una pausa—. Sabe que puede hacerlo mejor, así que empéñese más, señorita.

Kaienoi avanzó hacia Aizen, pero esta vez con menos velocidad. El corazón de la chica se aceleraba con cada movimiento y su respiración era más agitada. Pero esto hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos y menos fuertes. Y el doctor vio en esos detalles su oportunidad de oro.

— Si quiere vivir tiene que moverse, señorita —dijo Aizen—. Así que ahora tendrá que defenderse.

Kaienoi podía sentir como su corazón se aceleraba más y más, con ese ritmo violento muy conocido para ella. Los pulmones le oprimían, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y la cabeza comenzaba a punzarle de una manera horrible. Aflojó un poco el agarre de su katana, pero volvió a reforzarlo debido a que el doctor se acercaba con pasos muy decididos.

Y ahora los papeles se invirtieron. Aizen atacaba con una ferocidad inusual, mientras que Kaienoi hacía todo lo posible por defenderse, pero su corazón se estaba acelerando demasiado, la respiración se le iba por momentos y sus movimientos eran torpes y débiles. Luego de detener a Aizen dos veces, la chica sintió que su corazón dejó de latir y sus pulmones no tenían aire. Esto provocó que Kaienoi se derrumbara y soltara su espada en medio de un violento ataque de tos. Aizen se acercó a ella y le alzó la barbilla con la punta de su katana.

— Llego la hora de su final —dijo el doctor—. Morirá ahora y sólo tengo que deshacerme de su hermano para acabar con su familia.

La chica miraba con mucha ira al hombre, pero sus temblores y la saliva sanguinolenta que le escurría por la boca no le daban un aire muy intimidante.

Empuñando su espada con la mano derecha, Aizen preparó una cuchillada, directa a la garganta de la chica. Pero la puerta del dojo se abrió, dejando ver a Rukio, Ran y los criados de los Shiba, y detuvo el golpe.

— ¿¡Pero qué está pasando aquí!? —gritó Rukio, mirando la escena. Sus ojos pasaron de Aizen a Kaienoi, quien no paraba de toser saliva con sangre, y el enojo comenzó a trepar poco a poco en él.

— Sólo le enseñaba a la señorita Shiba a no dudar de mi palabra —respondió tranquilamente el doctor.

— ¡Usted es médico! —exclamó Ran— ¿No se supone que debería ayudar a las personas?

— Señor Matsumoto, encontré a la señorita Shiba bailando —respondió el doctor—. Y que contradigan mis consejos es una grave falta de respeto hacia mí.

Rukio dio un par de pasos hacia él: — Alguien que habla así es porque su orgullo fue lastimado y no acepta opiniones de nadie —dijo.

— Esa es una buena deducción —comentó Sosuke—. Pero ustedes no tenían que haberle mostrado otra alternativa, así que déjeme mostrarle el único camino para solucionar esto.

Azien recogió la espada que le había dado a Kaienoi y se la arrojó a Rukio. Éste la atrapó al aire y enseguida se puso en guardia. El hombre de pelo castaño esbozó una desagradable sonrisa.

— Le doy la oportunidad de dar el primer golpe —dijo el doctor.

— Jamás le dé esa oportunidad a un enemigo —habló Rukio, dando tres pasos y con la katana preparada.

Aizen hizo un movimiento circular con su arma y las espadas chocaron, y se separaron al instante, momento en el cual Rukio aprovechó para otro ataque, siendo bloqueado una vez más. Uru y Jinari salieron de allí, buscando a su patrón, y Ran avanzó hacia Kaienoi para ayudarle a levantarse.

Rukio y Aizen habían intercambiado cerca de once golpes. Al doceavo, hicieron una pausa, con las espadas perfectamente trabadas.

— No está nada mal, joven Kuchiki —comentó Sosuke—. Es usted un espadachín muy competente.

— Lo mismo puedo decir de usted, doctor —dijo Rukio.

— Aunque tiene que cuidar sus movimientos, ¿no lo cree? —sugirió el doctor.

Rukio le imprimió más fuerza a su ataque, y Aizen notó eso. Giró sobre sí mismo y, aprovechando el movimiento, hizo hacia la derecha la espada de Rukio tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y terminó incrustándola en el costado derecho de Kaienoi, justo entra las costillas.

A Ran y a Rukio se les fue la respiración. El hombre de pelo naranja dejó a la chica en el suelo y dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, sumamente asustado. El hombrecito pelinegro soltó la katana y se dirigió al frente de ella. Y Aizen veía la escena sumamente complacido, con la espada en mano.

— ¿Kaienoi? ¿¡Kaienoi!? —gritó Rukio, tomándola por los hombros.

— No sabes lo tranquila que me siento en este momento —dijo la moribunda mujer, sonriéndole—. Por lo menos, me es muy grato que tú… —su voz se apretó— me…hayas…matado. Alguien… ajeno a todos… mis problemas.

— No, ya… verás que…te recuperarás —balbuceó Rukio.

— Adiós, hombrecito —habló Kaienoi, y lo abrazó—. Haz…que…el mundo…aprenda a…mover…los pies… y no… una espada —y tosió muy fuerte, a tal grado que escupió una masa espesa y sanguinolenta, y se derrumbó en el piso con un suspiro final.

Ran se acercó hacia ellos. Los ojos de la mujer quedaron fijos en el techo y una sonrisa quedó fija para siempre en sus labios. A Rukio le temblaba el labio inferior y el pecho le subía y bajaba de manera marcada. Parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

Y justo en ese instante, Kakku llegó acompañado de sus criados. Su mirada recorrió primero a Aizen, después a Ran y a Rukio, y finalmente se posó en el inerte cuerpo de su hermana.

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí?! —exclamó el líder de los Shiba

— Ella estaba practicando movimientos de esgrima…. —empezó Rukio.

— ¿Les estabas enseñando movimientos de esgrima? —preguntó Kakku, con mucho enojo.

— Bueno ella estaba tendida en el suelo y el doctor y yo… —relató el joven de ojos violetas, pero la conmoción le cortó las palabras.

Kakku avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo tomó por las solapas de su traje. El hombrecito pudo ver en sus azules ojos una ira pura que reclamaba venganza.

— Tú mataste a mi hermana —susurró el líder, con mucha cólera.

— Disculpen por interrumpirlos pero ese crédito de la muerte de su hermana es mío —habló Aizen, con total cinismo.

El líder de los Shiba, al escuchar estas palabras, arrojó con fuerza a Rukio al piso. Ahora su cerúlea mirada se enfocó en el doctor, quien le sonreía leve y burlonamente.

— Sabía que usted tramaba algo desde el día que revisó por primera vez a mi hermana —dijo Kakku, con los dientes muy apretados.

— La pólvora que usted guarda pude utilizarse para algo más que la cohetería —comentó Sosuke con calma—. Y yo tengo grandes planes para ella.

— Sobre mi cadáver —masculló el pelinegro.

— Y así será —concedió el hombre de pelo castaño.

Kakku sacó la katana del cuerpo de Kaienoi y atacó a Aizen, quien lo interceptó con facilidad. Ran sacó a Rukio del dojo, quien aún no reaccionaba, lo más rápido que pudo, dejando que el doctor y el líder de los Shiba comenzaran un duelo a muerte, donde estaba en juego el honor y la paz de ese pueblo de Okinawa. Mientras que los dos amigos salían a toda prisa de la casa, con un Rukio muy trastornado por presenciar la muerte de la mujer más carismática que haya conocido hasta ese día.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 ***Hola, aquí vengo a traerles otro capítulo de esta historia**

 ***Sus comentarios y sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos**

 **Gracias por leer**


	4. Ashiko

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo. Historia basada y adaptada a partir de una obra de Jacques Offenbach.**

* * *

 **3\. Ashiko**

El crepúsculo caía en la ciudad de Kioto. Era inicios de primavera, y los cerezos y duraznos estaban en plena floración, cubiertos de cientos de flores rosa pálido que caían con la más mínima brisa. Muchas de ellas iban a dar a la calzada del castillo Nijo, el más grande y hermoso de la ciudad, compuesto de varios palacios y jardines bien cuidados. Durante mucho tiempo el pueblo tuvo que resignarse a contemplar las murallas y el foso del castillo, pero ahora en 1940 podían ver con sus propios ojos el interior, ya que el baluarte pasó a manos administrativas y los visitantes ya eran permitidos.

Justo al lado izquierdo del magnífico castillo había un edificio, algo más pequeño y menos opulento, con una pequeña entrada de madera, custodiada por un guardia. Después de la puerta se encontraba un amplio jardín de césped verde, cubierto con algunos pétalos de cerezo provenientes de algunos árboles plantados ahí, y que era atravesado de derecha a izquierda por un canal que estaba conectado al foso del castillo. Un pequeño puente de madera pintada de rojo cruzaba el canal y daba a un gran edificio, de unos quince metros de alto, blanco y con un techo negro tradicional, y el cual tenía una puerta de madera azul celeste.

Dentro del edificio había un enorme salón, de diez por doce metros de superficie y nueve de alto. Las paredes estaban recubiertas de tapices de peces koi, pétalos de cerezo y grullas, y cinco grandes candelabros, con alrededor de cincuenta velas cada uno, iluminaban la gran habitación. Cerca de dieciséis mesas se encontraban distribuidas en el espacio, más una mesa grande en el centro de la pared del fondo. La puerta principal se hallaba bajo el resguardo de un hombre armado con una espada, que miraba seriamente todo a su alrededor.

En las mesas, había hombres y mujeres, de todas las edades, charlando amenamente en compañía de algunas botellas de sake. Ellos vestían desde costosos trajes tradicionales hasta sencillas y raídas yukatas, denotando inmediatamente su aparente posición social. Ellas, por otro lado, iban bien vestidas en coloridos y opulentos kimonos, con peinados sencillos y poco maquillaje en sus sonrientes rostros. Eran oiran, las cortesanas del país del sol naciente.

Y en la mesa del centro, había una mujer sentada, de unos veintitantos, sin compañía de nadie. Era delgada, de rostro un poco alargado y serio, de cabello color caoba, largo hasta los hombros y un poco desordenado, y ojos de un gris oscuro que miraban su entorno con un aire serio. Traía puesto un kimono de color negro con pequeñas siluetas de cráneos en las mangas y partes bajas, bordados en hilos dorados, y un grueso cuello pardo oscuro de piel de visón.

Un hombre de cabellera clara salió detrás de la mesa, por una puerta oculta en la pared. Era alto, como de un metro y ochenta centímetros, delgado, de rostro serio, ojos verdes y una rubia cabellera lacia que rebasaba un poco sus hombros. A diferencia del resto de los individuos, éste portaba un traje occidental pardo, debajo de una capa blanca sostenida por un broche plateado con forma de cruz.

El hombre se colocó de frente a la mujer: — ¿Desea algo, señora Ashiko? —preguntó. Su voz era un poco grave y de bajo volumen.

Ashiko negó con la cabeza: — No Haschwalt —respondió—. Por el momento estoy bien.

— De acuerdo señora —dijo Haschwalt, asintiendo levemente—. Me quedaré aquí por si me necesita —y se colocó al lado derecho de la dama.

La puerta del salón se abrió y Ashiko dirigió su vista a ella. Dos hombres estaban en el umbral, uno bajo, serio y pelinegro, y el otro más alto, sonriente y de cabello naranja. Los dos vestidos con trajes occidentales marrones.

— Vamos Rukio anímate —dijo el hombre más alto, palmeando el hombro del más bajo—. Ya ha pasado poco más de un año desde lo de Kaienoi. No creo que a ella le hubiese gustado que tuvieras la cara larga todo este tiempo.

— No lo entiendes Ran, ella…fue…alguien…diferente —habló Rukio, con la voz un poco entrecortada—. Era única…tenía…carácter, chispa…no como…la mayoría —y se calló debido al fuerte nudo que se formó en su garganta.

— Amigo, tiene que admitir que ella tenía los días contados —reflexionó Ran—. Si te hubieras casado con ella, te habría hecho más daño —su amigo apretó fuertemente los labios—. Mira, seguro borras ese pequeño recuerdo con las caricias de una de estas oiran, ¿no crees?

Rukio iba a responder, pero percibió un toque frío y afilado en su cuello. El guardia había desenvainado su espada sin hacer ruido, y ahora lo miraba de manera muy demandante.

— Contraseña —exigió el hombre armado.

Rukio abrió los ojos, sorprendido: — Yo…es la primera vez…que —habló apresuradamente—. Ni siquiera…ni siquiera sabía…

El guardia presionó un poco más su katana contra la piel del hombrecito. Éste tragó saliva y estaba a punto de irse, pero Ran, en un gesto imprudente, apartó la espada del cuello de su amigo y se sacudió las manos.

— Amigo, déjame esto a mí —dijo el hombre de pelo naranja, y se aclaró la garganta.

Y ante la atónita mirada de Rukio, Ran comenzó a cantar, fuerte y claro, con una voz de tenor muy bien afinada.

 _Noche, oh bella noche,_

 _tú que sonríes a la amargura._

 _Noche, oh bella noche,_

 _que eres más dulce que luz de día_

A la par que Ran cantaba, todos le prestaban atención. Los hombres lo visualizaban con miradas donde se asomaba la burla, pero todas las oiran estaban paralizadas, ya que sólo los clientes de antaño conocían esa canción.

Entonces Ashiko se incorporó lentamente, rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente a ella y cantó, con una entonada voz de soprano.

 _Y el tiempo nos murmura_

 _que ya no se puede,_

 _revivir nuestros amores_

 _con un simple beso_

Todos estaban sorprendidos y Rukio hasta boquiabierto, mientras que su amigo sonreía con suficiencia y Ashiko lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa. Entonces la mujer le hizo una seña al guardia y éste afirmó con la cabeza.

— Pueden pasar —dijo el hombre armado, enfundando su espada—. La señora los reconoce, que disfruten su estancia.

— Muchas gracias —habló Ran, y comenzó a caminar.

— ¿Cómo…? ¿Pero…? —inquirió Rukio, sin moverse de donde estaba.

— He venido aquí desde los quince años —respondió Ran, con una sonrisa que parecía triste—. Cuando las oiran de aquí te iniciaban en las artes amatorias, ellas te enseñaban esta canción. Y pues…yo vine por primera vez aquí cuando tenía quince años. Me hizo olvidar un poco todos esos líos con eso de las citas y creo —ahora sonrío de manera alegre y burlona— que a ti te hace falta eso.

— ¿Y crees que una cortesana me haría olvidar a Kaienoi? —cuestionó el hombrecito, con escepticismo.

— Sí —respondió su amigo, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza—. Ahora muévete, que las damas te están esperando.

El hombre de pelo naranja empujó a su amigo a la mesa más cercana y lo sentó, ocupando él también un lugar a su derecha. Una mujer menuda y de cabello color pajizo, acomodado en un sencillo peinado, se acercó a ellos.

— ¿Desean algo de beber, caballeros? —preguntó la oiran.

— Sake para mí —pidió Ran.

— No gracias, yo estoy bien —habló Rukio.

— Enseguida vuelvo —dijo la mujer, dando una pequeña reverencia y retirándose por la izquierda.

Y mientras ella se alejaba, Ashiko se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban ellos, con paso seguro y tomó asiento a la izquierda de Rukio, recargando su rostro en su mano derecha. Él se removió incómodo, mientras que ella lo analizaba con sus profundos ojos oscuros.

— Es extraño que un cliente de los días pasados vuelva a este lugar —dijo, con cierta nostalgia—. Generalmente se olvidan de nosotras con el paso del tiempo y los nuevos amores.

— ¿Acaso dudas que olvidaría el lugar donde me enseñaron a querer por primera vez, Ashiko Kano? —cuestionó Ran—. Mucho menos a la primera dama que compartió cama conmigo —agregó con cierta galantería.

Ashiko soltó una risilla: — ¿Quién diría que te convertiste en un caballero, Matsumoto? —comentó, y volcó su mirada a Rukio—. Por cierto, ¿quién es tu amigo? —preguntó, bastante interesada.

— Él es Rukio Kuchiki —contestó el hombre de pelo naranja, dándole una palmada al hombrecito—, y es un buen escritor y poeta. Puede imaginar cualquier cosa que le digas e incluso puede ver las cualidades y defectos en una persona con tan sólo verte a los ojos.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió la mujer, mostrando más interés.

— No es lo que… —balbuceó Rukio.

— El año pasado escribió un libro de cuentos —prosiguió Ran, interrumpiéndolo—. En él, había un cuento de una muñeca que tocaba el piano y las desdichas de una samurái contra el diablo —y le dedicó una sonrisa al hombrecito.

El pelinegro cerró los puños y le dirigió una afilada mirada a su amigo, debido a que no le gustaba la publicidad antes de tiempo.

— Eso es interesante —comentó Ashiko—. Aunque me interesa mucho lo que dijo tu amigo acerca de observar las cualidades y defectos de alguien.

— Eh, no creo que sea una buena idea, señora —opinó Rukio.

— Así que el señor poeta se cohíbe ante una cortesana —dijo la mujer—. Muy bien, si no eres capaz de entablar plática conmigo, dudo que alguna orian pueda llevarte a sus aposentos.

Entonces Rukio giró un poco y encaró a Ashiko. Su mirada violeta oscuro chocó con la gris pizarra de ella. Durante algunos segundos hubo silencio en la mesa, un silencio en el cual los dos se estaban analizando. Incluso Ran estaba expectante, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la oiran de hace rato le había traído su bebida.

Finalmente, Rukio suspiró: — Bueno, puedo decirte que eres una persona bastante solitaria —habló—. Que hay algo carcomiéndote, un sentimiento negativo que te arrastra a todo este asunto del papel de la oiran. Y que sólo así podrás calmarlo y tú alma por fin tendrá paz.

Ashiko estaba bastante anonadada e incómoda, incluso se levantó de su asiento. Ese hombrecito había descubierto algo profundo con tan sólo mirarla.

Rukio sólo atinó a alzar la ceja, ya que realmente le intrigó lo que vio en aquella cortesana. Y una suave voz en su cabeza comenzó a insistirle en que debía ayudarla.

— Eso fue algo inquietante, ¿no creen? —dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas—. Sólo puedo atinar a decirle que tenga un poco más de cuidado en lo que dice, caballero.

Los tres se giraron en sus asientos y pudieron ver al dueño de dicha voz. Era un hombre alto, esbelto, de rostro redondo, ojos color arena y pelo verde pistache, ondulado y corto hasta las orejas. Una línea roja, con aspecto de quemadura, cruzaba su rostro de lado a lado. Vestía un traje occidental gris, complementado con una gabardina negra.

— Él es Neil Oderschvank, un amigo —dijo la cortesana, presentando al hombre—. Vino desde Alemania para conocer el país.

— Un gusto, caballeros —habló Neil, poniendo una mano en su pecho e inclinándose un poco.

— ¿Alemania? —preguntó Ran— ¿Dónde en estos momentos están en guerra con Europa?

— Por la situación actual de su país asumo que vino aquí para refugiarse —comentó Rukio—. Aunque no lo culpo, cualquiera huiría de su país si a éste lo dirige un loco.

El asombro no dejaba a Ashiko, ese tema era bastante delicado y temía que un conflicto pudiera surgir entre los tres hombres. Pero Neil se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

— Soy ajeno a toda la política alemana, caballeros —dijo el hombre de pelo verde—. Pero a lo que no soy ajeno es a las ofensas a las damas, por lo tanto, creo que le debe unas palabras de disculpa a Ashiko, ¿o acaso en su persona sólo hay frases de desasosiego para las personas?

― Por supuesto que las tiene —saltó Ran, luego se agachó a la oreja de su amigo—. Vamos colega —susurró—, demuéstrale a este tipo de lo que eres capaz.

Rukio se puso de pie, tomó la copa de su amigo y se aclaró la garganta.

— Quiero proponer un brindis —habló el hombrecito, con voz fuerte y clara, acaparando la atención de todos—. Por usted, señora Ashiko, una mujer que le muestra a los hombres el camino del placer, el verdadero significado de entregar cuerpo y alma, y el cariño más real y palpable que cualquiera puede pedir ¡Salud! —y vació de golpe la copa, para entregársela a Ran, quien la volvió a llenar.

— ¡Salud! —repitieron a coro el resto de las personas, para luego beber y romper en aplausos de ovación hacia el pelinegro.

Y mientras algunos hombres se acercaban a felicitar a Rukio, Ashiko estaba muy asombrada. Tenía los ojos algo abiertos, y respiraba con marcada pausa. Haschwalt, desde la mesa principal, se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que cruzó el salón y se situó al lado de la oiran principal.

— Disculpen, pero la señora no se siente bien —dijo el hombre de cabellera clara—. Les pediría que se retirasen, por favor. Yo les indicaré cuando pueden volver.

Las oiran y sus acompañantes se levantaron de sus asientos y se encaminaron a la salida. Neil alargó el brazo derecho, con dirección al exterior, indicándole al hombrecito y al hombre de pelo naranja que salieran primero. El primero le dedicó una seria mirada, mientras que el segundo apuró la botella de sake de la mesa.

Una vez que todos se retiraron, Ashiko y Haschwalt quedaron solos. La primera andaba en pequeños círculos, con el ceño completamente fruncido, mientras que el segundo sólo se limitaba a seguirla con la mirada.

" _Nadie había sido tan interesante en todos esto años que llevo aquí"_ pensó _"Tan serio, tan profundo de palabras. Normalmente los hombres expresan con toda intención la búsqueda del placer carnal. Pero no él. Me pregunto, ¿valdrá la pena meterlo con una oiran?_

— Vaya, vaya, vaya. Creo que has conocido a alguien bastante especial para que te estés bastante seria, mi pequeña segadora de almas —dijo una voz grave y rasposa a sus espaldas, bien conocida por ella.

Ashiko se dio la media vuelta asustada. Detrás de ella estaba un hombre de dos metros de alto, fornido, de largo y desordenado pelo negro, ojos amarillo claro muy penetrante y una barba y bigote abundantes y negros. Portaba una gran capa negra, dándole un aire muy amenazador e intimidante.

— Parece que te interesa un poco el muchacho nuevo, ¿no es así? —comentó el hombre, avanzando hacia ella.

— Ywach —dijo la mujer, sin moverse de su lugar—, ¿qué es lo que deseas ahora?

Ywach dio un par de pasos hacia ella: — He venido para comentarte que me debes mil almas más —respondió—. Tu desempeño no ha resultado del todo satisfactorio, y si quieres lo que te prometí deberás esforzarte más

— ¡No puede ser! —exclamó la cortesana, indignada— ¡Ya sólo me falta uno, Ywach! ¡No violes nuestro acuerdo!

— Me alegra que lleves la cuenta de tus víctimas, segadora —habló el hombre—. Sólo era para comprobar que no perdiste los cálculos. Una pequeña broma no viene mal de cuando en cuando. Eres una buena recolectora de almas, ¿lo sabías?

— ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así? —inquirió la mujer, fastidiada.

Ywach emitió una risa cruel y fría: — ¿Acaso no recuerdas el por qué te llamo así? —preguntó burlón — ¿Ya se te olvidó por qué trabajas en esto, eh? Bueno, déjame hacerte un pequeño recordatorio.

El hombre llevó la mano derecha hacia los interiores de su capa y sacó un rubí, tan grande como dos huevos de gallina, y tallado como un icosaedro. Con movimientos lentos, lo pasaba de mano en mano, haciendo pequeñas pausas para permitir que la luz de las velas reflejara un poco la gema.

Ashiko seguía el gran rubí con la mirada, como si estuviera hipnotizada. Ywach se dio cuenta de ello, por lo que detuvo los suaves movimientos y, tomando la gema con la mano derecha, la elevó bruscamente como si fuera a estrellarla contra el piso.

— ¡No! —gritó la mujer, bastante asustada y con ambas manos extendidas al frente.

— Parece que recuerdas el porqué necesitas las almas de mil hombres, ¿verdad? —comentó el hombre de bigote, con el rubí en alto.

— Para liberar el alma del amor de mi vida de tu joya maldita —dijo la cortesana, derrotada—, y tener una oportunidad de matarte —agregó, algo desafiante.

Ywach volvió a reír: — Me encanta que la venganza te mueve en este mundo de lujuria y falsos cariños —habló, mientras se guardaba el rubí en la capa—. Quieres librar al mundo de todo aquel ser hueco de corazón, de aquellos hombres que sólo se conforman con pasiones banales, de aquellos seres vacíos que acabaron con la vida de tu prometido justo en este burdel que es de mi propiedad, ¿no es así? —ella asintió lentamente—. Bueno, ya que es así y estás a punto de lograr tu objetivo, hay una cosa que debes hacer si quieres salir limpia de esto.

— ¿Cuál? —preguntó Ashiko.

— Que además del alma de Neil, me entregues el alma de Rukio —respondió el hombre.

— Eso jamás —replicó Ashiko—. Aunque sólo tengo algunos minutos de conocerlo, él no parece igual a los demás hombres. En el aún se percibe el atisbo de inocencia de un niño.

— ¿En serio? —cuestionó Ywach, mostrando una temible sonrisa—. Yo creo que sólo le bastarán unas cuantas caricias para que sucumba. Además, al entregarme un alma tan pura como la de Rukio, esto te garantiza el perdón absoluto por tus malas acciones, la tranquilidad a tu conciencia por tanto asesinato y —alzó su dedo índice derecho— una pequeña pista para matarme —añadió.

La cortesana lo miró seriamente: — ¿Confió en tu palabra? —inquirió con severidad.

— Por supuesto —repuso Ywach, sin dejar de sonreír—. Es más, para no hacerte caer en dudas, te daré algo para que puedas capturar su alma mucho más fácil.

El temible hombre sacó de su capa un espejo pequeño y cuadrado, de quince centímetros, montado en un marco plateado y liso. Se lo tendió a Ashiko, quien lo recibió algo dubitativa.

— Haz que el muchacho vea su imagen en el espejo por diez segundos y su alma es totalmente mía —aconsejó el individuo de barba y bigote—. Recuerda, esa alma vale mucho. Si no la consigues, no podrás matarme y nunca podrás liberar el alma de tu amado del rubí. Haschwalt —se dirigió al sirviente—, verifica que cumpla eso.

— Sí señor —respondió el hombre de pelo claro.

Ywach se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó hacia el mural del fondo, abrió una puerta oculta y se metió en ella, cerrándola muy suavemente. En el salón, Haschwalt seguía igual de estático mientras que Ashiko iba y venía por las mesas, con el espejo en sus manos e intentando digerir un poco las palabras de Ywach. Por un lado, era demasiado tentadora la oferta de la opción de matar al hombre de bigote, pues lo odiaba con todo su ser a él y a su clientela de hombres "huecos". Pero por otro, robarle el alma a un hombre que, aparentemente, era demasiado inocente en las artes amatorias le parecía algo cruel, pues era lo más parecido a asesinar a un niño.

Sin embargo, sus especulaciones se vieron interrumpidas pues la puerta principal del salón se abrió y por ella entró el hombre que ocupaba sus últimos pensamientos. Rápidamente ocultó el espejo en sus ropas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Ashiko? —preguntó Rukio, cerrando la puerta—. Una dama como tú debería estar afuera. El crepúsculo está cayendo y los árboles ofrecen un panorama bastante inspirador.

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa triste: — Me conmueve un poco que pienses que aún soy una dama —dijo—. Cualquiera lo dudaría debido a lo que me dedico.

— El espíritu de una mujer siempre será puro, no importa si su cuerpo ha explorado los placeres físicos —recitó el hombrecito.

— Eso es algo ingenuo, ¿no crees? —comentó Ashiko.

— Puede ser —habló Rukio—. Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años he aprendido que muchas veces las apariencias engañan, y que hay que indagar más profundamente para conocer a las personas. Sólo así pueden forjarse los verdaderos lazos sin que los secretos los empañen. Y tú —le miró de manera firme— tienes algo que ocultas del mundo.

La oiran le dedicó una seria mirada, pero Rukio no se dejó intimidar y la siguió observando expectante. Finalmente, ella soltó un suspiro y agachó la cabeza.

— Si hay algo que te puedo decir —comenzó la mujer, tapando ambas manos con las mangas del kimono— es que estoy aquí por mera y llana venganza.

— ¿Venganza? —repitió interrogante el hombrecito.

— Eh… si —aseguró Ashiko—. Verás, hace tiempo el hombre que amaba fue asesinado por los clientes de este mismo burdel. Cuando lo supe, encaré a su propietario y me propuso que trabajara aquí. Me negué rotundamente, pero me ofreció algo que ni con toda la fuerza de voluntad del mundo pude descartar. Y —respiró un poco—, heme aquí. Trabajando como prostituta, pero a la vez de asesina, matando a todo aquel hombre que me sigue hasta mi recámara. Una segadora de almas que recolecta las ánimas huecas que buscan calmar su sed de placer en este lugar de lujuria y necesidades banales. Y sólo con eso, podré buscar la paz de mi alma.

Cuando acabó, alzó la mirada. Rukio la observaba con el mismo gesto serio y estaba cruzado de brazos. Ashiko esperó a el siguiente movimiento. Mientras que Haschwalt salió por la puerta principal sin ser notado por los otros dos.

— Creo que estás muy equivocada —habló el hombrecito, descruzando los brazos.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirió Ashiko, algo molesta.

— Que estás equivocada —repitió Rukio, acercándose un poco a ella—. Piensas que al tomar la vida y almas de los hombres que asisten a este burdel te hará bien, pero no es así. No hay nada peor que sanar las heridas del alma con la sangre de otros.

— ¿Tú qué sabes de dolor de perder a alguien, eh? —preguntó la cortesana con un deje de rabia—. No pareces alguien que ha perdido a un ser querido.

— Puedo decir que perdí a dos seres que me dejaron asombrados la primera vez que los conocí —habló el pelinegro, tranquilo—. Y aunque no tuve el tiempo necesario para conocerlos profundamente, me atrevo a decir que si me cambiaron un poco, y eso es algo que estimo mucho.

— Pero no es lo misma alguien que amas por alguien que apenas conoces y es amable contigo —rebatió Ashiko.

— Es lo mismo —insistió Rukio—. El amor de tu vida, un familiar o alguien que aprendes a estimar. Por ellos desarrollas cariño, y ese cariño se convierte en algo más profundo. Yo no me detuve a dañar a aquellos que les hicieron daño a aquellas personas. Pienso que el dañar a los otros es inaceptable, por muy fuertes que sean tus motivos. Además —pausó—, ¿qué pensaría tu difunta pareja si te viera asesinar a otras personas sólo por dolor e ira?

Ashiko abrió un poco los ojos. Eso le hizo recordar por primera vez en mucho tiempo a su novio y prometido, un hombre apacible y de buen temperamento, uno que jamás se atrevería a dañar a otra persona o animal. Y con esta memoria inmediatamente se sintió mal, pues una punzada le empezó a lastimar el corazón, los ojos le ardieron y su respiración se agitó un poco.

Rukio notó eso, pero no se atrevió a opinar acerca del pequeño momento de quiebre de Ashiko. Pero en su mente ya tenía la solución de la sórdida situación de la cortesana, quien se relajó un poco después de algunos minutos.

— ¿Y qué sugieres que haga? —inquirió la oiran, mirándolo con los ojos algo vidriosos.

— Ven conmigo —respondió Rukio, ofreciéndole su mano derecha—. Yo viajo mucho, junto con mi amigo Ran. Hemos visto lugares fascinantes y visto costumbres y hábitos bastante interesantes, por no decir raros. Quizá el conocer el mundo ayude a sanar tu alma y a limpiarte de todo ese veneno que la venganza te inyecta —respiró—. Verás que es mejor hacer nuevas memorias y que éstas aporten felicidad a tu alma, a que te quedes aquí rumiando recuerdos amargos que sólo te lastiman más y más.

Ashiko lo miró unos segundos y, de manera trémula, alzó su mano derecha. Pero la puerta principal del salón se abrió precipitadamente, y reveló a Neil, con el ceño muy fruncido, a Ran, algo preocupado, y unos cuantos curiosos, que se esperaban una confrontación.

— ¿Qué diablos pasa aquí? —preguntó molesto el hombre de pelo verde.

— Ellos sólo estaban conversando —respondió el hombre de pelo naranja, de manera convincente.

— ¡Tú amigo intentó conquistarla! —gritó Neil, apuntando con su índice derecho a Rukio

— ¡Rukio no es así! —exclamó Ran, ya enojado—. Tú no lo conoces, él no trata así a las mujeres. Además, das un poco de pena montando una escena de este tipo.

— Ran tiene razón —intervino Rukio, sin perder la calma—. Un hombre que demuestra celos sólo refleja la inseguridad y el miedo de sí mismo. Y por lo visto usted es uno de ellos, pese a que tuvo una buena primera impresión conmigo.

Neil se dirigió hacia Rukio, con las claras intenciones de hacerle daño, pero dos hombres lo sujetaron de los brazos y la cintura. Tanto Ran como Rukio se plantaron en su lugar.

— ¡Eres un maldito enano lujurioso! —gritó el hombre de pelo verde, fuera de sí y señalando al hombrecito.

— ¡Tú un inútil que no sabe ni lo que necesita una dama! —vociferó Rukio, bastante ofendido por el insulto a su tamaño.

— ¡Y tú amigo un desgraciado solapador! —atacó Neil, señalando al hombre de pelo naranja.

— ¡Lo que tienes de bonito lo tienes de estúpido! —rebatió Ran, también molesto.

Neil continuó gritando cosas sin sentido, mientras que Ran y Rukio intentaban inútilmente conservarse calmos, ya que estaban cayendo poco a poco en las provocaciones del otro. Los curiosos iban entrando de a poco a poco al salón, para presenciar el griterío de los tres hombres. Ashiko, un poco fastidiada por el espectáculo, se encaminó hacia más adentro del salón hasta una puerta de madera pintada de negro. La deslizó y desapareció.

— Caballeros contrólense, por favor —habló Haschwalt, interponiéndose en medio—. Podemos resolver esto como personas civilizadas. O —bajó su tono de voz—, si la ira los invade demasiado hay un camino para desaguarla.

Llevó ambas manos a su capa y sacó algo que le quitó la respiración al público, e incluso le bajó el enojo a Ran de golpe. Sólo Neil y Rukio permanecieron imperturbables ante lo que mostró el sirviente.

Eran dos revólveres, de un calibre 38, plateados con las cachas de madera.

— Un duelo —concedió el sirviente—. Aquel que gané, le daré la llave de la recámara de Ashiko y decidirá su destino.

— ¿No podría hacer esto más… tradicional? —cuestionó Ran, con algo de temor—. Con espadas o… una partida de ajedrez para evitar la violencia.

— Eso sería algo tardado, caballero —respondió Haschwalt—. Esto mata más rápido que una katana y se requiere pensar menos que una jugada de ajedrez. Señores, tomen un arma cada uno.

Rukio y Neil tomaron las armas sin dudar. Los presentes retrocedieron unos pasos y Ran empalideció un poco.

— Tengo que decirles algo. Una de las pistolas ya tiene el tiro preparado, la otra no —dijo el sirviente—. Así que la suerte jugará a favor o en contra de ustedes. A la cuenta de tres disparen sus armas. Uno…

Ambos hombres se apuntaron. El público murmuró bastante emocionado, pero comenzó a pegarse a las paredes, haciendo espacio entre los duelistas. Ran iba a intervenir, pero Haschwalt lo tomó del brazo con un agarre bastante fuerte.

— Dos…

Neil y Rukio amartillaron las armas. Algunas personas optaron por salir del salón. Ran estaba forcejeando para parar esto, pero Haschwalt lo tenía bien agarrado como una serpiente que captura a un ratón.

— ¡Tres!

Los duelistas jalaron el gatillo. El revólver de Rukio se detonó, haciendo respingar al público, pero el de Neil no. La bala dio en el pectoral izquierdo del hombre de pelo verde, haciéndolo caer al piso. Rukio parpadeó varias veces, como si hubiera salido de un trance. Con horror, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, así que arrojó el arma a un lado y fue al lado de Neil para revisar la herida. Pero Haschwalt se interpuso entre él y el caído.

— No se preocupe, yo lo llevaré a un médico —dijo el hombre de pelo claro, con calma. Y sacó una única llave de entre su capa—. Aquí está, la llave de Ashiko. Usted ha ganado.

— Pero yo le hice esto y debo… —habló Rukio alterado y nervioso. Pero el sirviente levantó la mano derecha, como seña de que guardara silencio.

— Él se pondrá bien —lo calmó Haschwalt, y le puso la llave en la mano derecha—. Ahora, ocúpese de la señora y dele la noticia. Es la puerta negra, al fondo del salón.

El hombrecito se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta, seguido de Ran. El público poco a poco iba reuniéndose alrededor del hombre herido y el sirviente, quien comenzó a llevar a Neil al exterior.

Rukio intentó meter la llave en la cerradura, pero las manos le temblaban tanto que no podía. Hasta que al quinto intento lo logró y abrió la puerta.

La habitación de la oiran principal era amplia, de ocho por seis metros. Al lado izquierdo tenía una cama grande y de apariencia cómoda, con bastantes cojines, al lado derecho un biombo con imágenes de pétalos de flor de cerezo y montañas, un tocador con un gran espejo y varios gabinetes, y un ropero de tamaño considerable. Al fondo había un pequeño balcón, que daba a los jardines, donde se podía apreciar un pequeño lago que se nutría del agua del canal.

— ¡Ashiko! ¡Ashiko! —llamó Rukio en voz alta. Pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

— Creo que no está aquí, amigo —dijo Ran, aún pálido.

— ¡Maldición! —exclamó el hombrecito, aporreando el tocador.

El golpe de Rukio hizo que un fragmento de pared, entre el tocador y el ropero, se desprendiera. Los dos se acercaron con cautela y notaron que el pedazo de pared era en realidad una puerta oculta. Se asomaron un poco y vieron un pasillo corto, que daba directo al lago que había en los jardines.

Inmediatamente ambos entraron por el pasillo a paso rápido y salieron a los terrenos. Rukio volteó para todos lados, buscando a Ashiko, y Ran también se puso a otear el panorama. El ambiente estaba calmo, sin ninguna persona y casi en silencio, sólo roto por las amortiguadas conversaciones que venían del salón. Sin embargo, el hombrecito notó pequeñas ondas en el agua y un ligero chapoteo le hizo voltear la cabeza a la derecha.

Por el canal, y a unos ocho metros de donde estaban, iba una góndola de cinco metros de largo, como las que había visto en Venecia. Estaba siendo propulsada por Haschwalt. Y tenía en su cubierta algo bastante perturbador.

Neil, tendido en el piso, tenía el cuello profundamente rebanado de lado a lado y los ojos abiertos. Ashiko, de pie y con la mirada seria, sostenía un cuchillo de cuarenta centímetros de largo y manchado de sangre en su mano derecha y el espejo de plata en la izquierda. Y Ywach, igual de pie, observando la siniestra imagen.

Rukio corrió para alcanzar la embarcación e intentó saltar a la góndola, ya que la distancia no era mucha de la orilla. Pero Ran lo abrazó por la cintura para detenerlo. No quería que su amigo sufriera daño alguno.

— Dile adiós a tu amiguito —dijo el hombre de bigote burlón, mirando a los dos individuos en tierra. Ellos sintieron escalofríos con sus extraños ojos.

— El alma de Neil es mía —habló Ashiko, tendiéndole el espejo al hombre y sin mirar a Rukio y a Ran—. Ya son mil almas Ywach.

Ywach sonrió: — Entonces cumpliste uno de los objetivos —dijo—. Por lo tanto, mereces un premio por ello.

El temible hombre sacó de su capa el gran rubí, y Ashiko miró con ambición la joya. Pero Ywach la tomó rápidamente del cuello con la mano libre y, de forma brusca y cruel, le incrustó la gema justo en el corazón. Entonces la soltó y, riéndose de forma silenciosa, dejó que la orian se retorciera y manoteara en medio de un charco de sangre, acompañada de espantosos y ahogados gritos de agonía.

Lo único que pudieron hacer Rukio y Ran fue contemplar, horrorizados, como la góndola desaparecía por el túnel del muro, y con ello Ywach, Haschwalt, el cuerpo de Neil y la moribunda Ashiko se esfumaban. Y, desde dentro del salón, las oiran comenzaron a cantar, oprimiendo un poco el corazón de ambos con los versos que, seguramente, un alma atormentada por la venganza les había enseñado.

 _Noche, oh bella noche,_

 _tú que sonríes a la amargura._

 _Noche, oh bella noche,_

 _que eres más dulce que luz de día._

 _Y el tiempo nos murmura_

 _que ya no se puede,_

 _revivir nuestros amores_

 _con un simple beso._

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

 ***He aquí el cuarto capítulo de este fanfic, y la primera actualización del año. Como pudieron notar, ya se presentó la tercera mujer. Por lo tanto, el siguiente capítulo es el final.**

 ***Sus comentarios y opiniones son bienvenidos**

 **Gracias por leer**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: Bleach pertenence a Tite Kubo. Historia basada y adaptada a partir de una obra de Jacques Offenbach**

* * *

 **5\. Epilogue**

— Y…bueno —habló Rukio, con la voz entrecortada y los ojos a medio cerrar—. Ahí tienen…a las tres —levantó tres dedos de la mano derecha—…mujeres que…me des…lumbra…ron…antes de…conocer a Ichigo —y dio un gran hipido.

Todo el bar, a excepción de Hikoboshi, se encontraba reunido lo más cerca de la mesa de Rukio para escuchar sus anécdotas. El hombrecito estaba muy ebrio, pues le costaba mantenerse erguido y había múltiples jarrones de sake, varias tazas de té y algunas botellas de vino a su alrededor. Ran, en cambio, lucía bastante sereno con una copa de vino tinto en su mano derecha.

— ¿Y qué pasó después de la oiran, señor? —preguntó el joven alto de cabello gris.

— Perdí…la fe…en el amor —respondió Rukio, haciendo un ademán con la mano derecha—. Pero… —hipó— hace unos meses…conocí a Ichigo. Ella es…como una combinación de Byakuya…Kaienoi… y Ashiko. Aunque… debo decir…—eructó— que es…mucho más…bonita…tiene cárac…ter y…

— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, enano? —preguntó una voz femenina inusualmente fuerte, haciendo respingar a todos.

Todos voltearon en esa dirección y en el umbral de la entrada estaba una joven, como de la edad de Rukio. Era delgada, y más alta que el pelinegro. Tenía los ojos color ocre y la piel de un color durazno oscuro. Y el rasgo más llamativo de ella era su cabello, largo hasta media espalda, de un brillante anaranjado y un poco desordenado. Además, portaba un largo vestido, hasta los tobillos, de color negro opaco, un grueso abrigo negro y a su lado izquierdo había un estuche de cuero negro en donde la chica guardaba su instrumento, una guitarra.

Shunsiko se levantó de su asiento: — Ichigo, bienvenida —habló—, ¿te puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? —preguntó.

— No, gracias —contestó Ichigo—. Es usted muy amable, sólo venía por mi novio. Pero por lo visto —elevó un poco el tono de voz— el muy cretino buscó algo para emborracharse con el desvergonzado de su amigo —terminó gritando, y señaló al hombre de pelo naranja que sujetaba la copa de vino.

— ¡Oye! —exclamó Ran, un poco ofendido—. Sabes que a Rukio no le gusta embriagarse. Pero esta vez no lo puedes culpar —le dio un sorbo a su copa—. Los recuerdos le ganaron a su cordura, y un dolor de ese tipo en un hombre se olvida con algunos tragos.

— Dices algunos tragos, pero el enano parece que perdió la cuenta —enfatizó la mujer de pelo naranja.

— Sólo…les contaba…mis…aventuras —contestó Rukio, lo mejor que pudo—. Tu concierto…estuvo…muy bien. Sólo… —contuvo un eructo— practica más y…sonarás tan…bien —hipó—…como si fueras… una española.

— Sabes que, mejor deja de decir tonterías, ponte de pie y vámonos de aquí —rebatió Ichigo—. El frío va a empeorar y no quiero que nos tome por sorpresa en el camino.

— Déjame…con mi amigo —masculló el hombrecito, haciendo un gesto displicente con la mano—. Él sí me escucha. Además…me gusta el frío…es reconfortante —apoyó los brazos en la mesa y los cruzó—… y hace que —recargó su cabeza en los brazos— tenga…buenas…noches— dio un largo bostezo y cerró los ojos.

El bar se quedó en silencio, esperando las siguientes palabras del joven poeta. Pero un ronquido dio la prueba de que Rukio se había rendido a los brazos de Morfeo, por lo que el resto de los presentes se dirigieron a sus respectivas mesas para seguir bebiendo y charlar. Shunsiko empezó a apurar a sus camareros para que no se demoraran en servir bebidas, mientras que Juushino iba detrás de ella.

Ichigo bufó, tomó el estuche en el piso, y se encaminó con paso firme hacia la mesa de Rukio. Pero alguien la tomó del brazo izquierdo. Era Hikoboshi.

— Déjalo Ichigo —dijo el hombre, intentando sonar convincente—. Está tan borracho que no puede ni con su alma. Ven a mi mesa y podemos charlar más tranquilos —agregó, señalando el lugar que ocupaba en el bar.

— Hikoboshi, ya te he dicho varias veces que no tengo interés en ti —habló Ichigo, con cierto fastidio y dejando el estuche en el piso—. Tú no eres mi tipo, eres alguien de corazón muy noble, pero siento que no puedo ser yo misma si estoy a tu lado. Además, el enano tranquiliza algo en mí, como si para una tormenta en mi interior.

— Pero míralo —recriminó el hombre de ojos grises, señalando al hombrecito pelinegro, el cual dio un gran ronquido—, está noqueado por borracho. Ya no puede hablar. Que tal si esto se le hace costumbre y termina en malos pasos.

— ¿Sabías que eres el menos indicado para decir eso? —cuestionó la mujer—. Él bebió sí, pero es la primera vez que lo veo en este estado tan malo. Tú, en cambio —y le picó el pectoral derecho—, desde que te conozco has fumado, y eso para mí es intolerable y repugnante. Ni a mi madre se lo tolero.

— Pero Ichigo… —dijo Hikoboshi, casi en súplica.

— No me hagas perder la paciencia, Inoue —murmuró Ichigo, cansada—. Aprende a aceptar un no, porque eso es lo que tendrás de mí esta noche. Sólo déjame ir con Rukio, por favor.

El hombre de ojos grises apretó los labios y el puño derecho, respiró hondo, retuvo el aire y, después de seis segundo, lo soltó en un silencioso suspiro. Hizo una leve reverencia, se dio la media vuelta y se encaminó a su mesa, para seguir fumando y meditar un poco las palabras de la chica.

Ichigo también soltó un suspiro, sólo que no fue para nada discreta. Tomó su estuche del suelo, se encaminó hacia la mesa de Rukio y Ran y dejó el estuche a un lado de la mesa, acostado.

— ¿Cómo está el enano? —preguntó la chica, un poco preocupada.

— Míralo por ti misma —respondió Ran, y le dio otro sorbo a su copa—. Bueno, yo no quiero hacer mal tercio aquí por lo que me voy —y se levantó—. Además, hay una guapa señorita en este bar que no ha dejado de mirarme desde que llegué y no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Que tengan buenas noches.

El hombre de pelo naranja se dirigió a una mesa donde estaba sentada una joven de pelo gris plateado y enigmática sonrisa, con quien entabló una agradable conversación de inmediato. Ichigo negó suavemente con la cabeza, y colocó su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo de su novio. Éste se removió un poco.

— ¿Tú…también…me dejas? —preguntó el hombrecito, adormilado.

Ichigo sonrió: — No, enano —contestó—. Yo me quedaré siempre a tu lado.

— Eres…muy…buena —dijo Rukio. Se incorporó un poco y observó a la joven de manera torva—. Podrá…haber…muchas mu…jeres —reprimió una nausea—…en el mun…do…Tres…de ellas…me…des…lum…braron…Pero…sólo tú…—levantó su mano derecha temblorosa, hacia el rostro de Ichigo— ocupas…ese…lugar es…pe…cial…en mi…co…ra…zón —y acarició su mejilla izquierda.

Ichigo sonrió bastante enternecida ante tal gesto, y apoyó su rostro en la mano de él, sin importarle que unos pocos curiosos los estuvieran observando. Después de algunos segundos, Rukio retiró su mano y volvió a tomar la cómoda posición en la que estaba para seguir durmiendo. Ichigo lo único que pudo hacer fue acariciarle el pelo de manera suave, pero sin quitar su sonrisa y con una idea en su mente.

Que, junto a Rukio y en un futuro no muy distante, protagonizaría una historia bastante singular.

Fin

* * *

 **Notas del autor:  
**

 *** Y esta historia ha concluido. Debo decir que me llevó tiempo (casi un año) y bastante esfuerzo esta historia. Las adaptaciones llevan tiempo, no sólo es de cambiar los nombres de los protagonistas de la obra original, también hay que hacer pequeñas modificaciones a la trama para que quede un poco más creíble. Y creo haberlo logrado, quiero pensar.**

 *** Tengo en mente más adaptaciones, sólo que se basarán en óperas (debo decir que me encanta la música culta)**

 *** Gracias lector por haberle dado una oportunidad a este fanfic. Y un agradecimiento especial a DreamedSilverWings y a Inverse L. Reena por haber estado presente en la lectura de cada uno de los capítulos del fanfic.**

 **Muchísimas gracias y nos vemos en otra historia**


End file.
